Destiny
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Genesis ruled over Heaven & the known universes as Viceroy. But her journey with the Salvatores & Mikaelsons wasn't over; it was just beginning. Moreover, Darkness threatened the cosmos & to shift the balances of the universes. Maybe it was God or maybe it was destiny. One way or another, Genesis was going to discover it for herself. Sequel to Genesis.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When I was a fledgling, I used to sit in my Father's lap as He spun power from His fingers, creating the cosmos and universes. My Father always seemed so certain, so sure, so confident of His place and job among the Heavens and stars.

I used to wonder what my place and role in the cosmos was; my Father assured me one day I would find it.

I never expected to find the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons, nor take over as Viceroy from my eldest brother.

But maybe, just maybe, I had found my _destiny_.


	2. The Mark of Cain

No One's POV

"Cas- Cas, can you hear me? I don't know if you listen anymore…" Dean prays, his prayer floating up to Castiel's ears as Castiel follows his mother around Heaven. "But, if you do… We could really use your help, man. Got a 911 situation here…" Dean continues, his voice a bit begrudging, as if he didn't particularly want to call Castiel for help, but still clearly worried about something, a tone that was rarely in the older hunter's voice, letting Castiel know that it was something serious.

"I must go. Dean is calling." Castiel informs his mother before disappearing, feeling slightly guilty for not keeping as close of an eye on his friends and charges as his mother had asked and for leaving things the way he had several months prior.

"Hello Dean." Castiel appears moments later at the Men of Letters Bunker, the new more permanent residence for the two Winchesters and Jeremy.

"Cas?" Dean looks surprised as he turns around to greet the Seraph.

"Hello Dean. You called?"

"Uh- yeah. I- I did. I just didn't think- you'd come…" Dean answers, looking a little miffed at this friend.

The last and only time he had seen Castiel was when Castiel had come with Genesis to deliver the news of Jeremy's sister's untimely demise to Hell due to her deal with Crowley, the current King of Hell; Castiel had promptly left with Genesis to return to Heaven, presumingly to work on Heaven's affairs.

"Well, I did." Castiel answers. "What do you need?"

"_Hello_ to you too. I'm doing great." Dean mutters sarcastically with an eye roll. "It's Jeremy." Dean says louder to Castiel.

"What about Jeremy?" Castiel questions.

"He's got this- this mark…" Dean informs Castiel.

"Mark?" Castiel echoes, immediately suspicious, some hesitation or warning playing in his mind.

"Yeah. On his arm… He went- after you and Genesis left. He went a little- look, we _tried_ to tell him. Tell him that searching for a way to get his sister back… Was a bad idea. We told him that selling his soul. Sam and I both went down that road. We'd _never_ let Jeremy go down that road… But- but he went a little- he went off on his own, man. Look- what were we _supposed_ to do?" Dean asks a little forcefully.

"You were supposed to look after him. Like you were _asked_ to do." Castiel deadpans.

"Isn't that _your_ job too?" Dean turns on his friend. "And you've been doing a pretty _crap_ job of it so far!"

"You- you are right, Dean… It is my job." Castiel looks down. "Things have been- I have been preoccupied. But- but I could have kept a better eye on things. I am sorry... Now, what is it that is wrong with Jeremy?"

"Well, he got this mark thingy… And it's making him go crazy… I don't know. It's cursed or something!" Dean waves his hand around. "Just- just look at it. You need to get it off him, man. Take it off!"

"I'll see what I can do, Dean." Castiel simply replies, following the eldest Winchester to where Jeremy was being held in the basement.

"I must confer with Heaven on this, Dean. I will be back soon." Castiel takes one look at the mark on Jeremy's right forearm.

"Wait- _what?_ Hold up!" Dean turns after his friend, if he could really call Castiel a friend he wasn't sure. "Cas?"

"This isn't something I am familiar with, Dean. I must confer with Heaven. I will be back. I promise." Castiel turns quickly to Dean, their gazes meeting briefly, before Castiel is once again gone with a brush of wind.

"Hello Sam, Dean… You spoke to Castiel of a mark on Jeremy?" Genesis appears with Castiel barely an hour later after the younger Seraph had left.

"Gen- Genesis." Sam jumps a little surprised.

"Viceroy Genesis." Michael corrects the younger Winchester.

"Michael, _please_." Genesis sighs, correcting her brother behind her, Michael having come personally as a part of her guard; he had insisted upon coming with his sister to Earth Alpha10 after hearing about the unfamiliar mark on Jeremy, like Genesis they were both concerned with the information Castiel had brought to her attention and already suspicious based on what Castiel had described.

"Hello Sam. Please ignore my brother… He's supposed to be silent anyways… He is only here for my protection, as he insisted." Genesis greets the younger Winchester while giving her eldest brother a meaningful look. "The mark… Dean called Castiel about a mark… This is of the upmost importance. I need to know all the information you know about it. And, I need to see Jeremy."

"Uh- right… The mark. Well, like- like Dean told Cas… Well, Jeremy- he- he kind of went… Off the reservation… We tried to stop him, Genesis. We did- but- but he went off on his own a while. You know, after you- after you told him about his sister. We _really_ tried… But- but well… Things happened." Sam explains to Genesis a bit nervously.

"And?" Genesis questions.

"Well, he finally came back. We don't know really know how he got it. I mean, not _exactly_…" Sam answers. "He got it from a person named Cain. And- and it's making him go- I don't know crazy… On rampages or something."

Genesis looks at her brother at those words; Genesis and Michael already knew the answer, they didn't even need to look at Jeremy's mark to confirm what they already thought, the history of the Mark well-known throughout Heaven and Hell's history.

"What? What is that look?" Dean questions. "You know it? You know what this is?"

"Yes." Genesis answers Dean, looking at the eldest Winchester gravely. "_The Mark of Cain_."

**_Let's get this story started, ya'll!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	3. Explanations

No One's POV

"The Mark of Cain?" Dean questions, his tone lifting in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Mark of Cain, Dean. It serves as both the lock and key for something infinitely more dangerous than you and your brother have ever dealt with. And now, it could be unleashed." Genesis explains further.

"All- all because of this _Mark_…" Sam gestures, still obviously not believing Genesis explanation.

"Yes, Sam. Our Father created the Mark to seal away a great entity of destruction and chaos, and entrusted it to my brother, Lucifer, to protect. Lucifer eventually gave it to Cain. Cain would create the first generation of Knights. The most lethal and ruthless demons in Hell other than the Generals. If Cain has passes on this Mark… We need to know why and how."

"Well, he didn't- he didn't tell us much." Sam answers Genesis, still somewhat skeptical of Genesis' explanation, no doubt the Winchesters would do more research after Genesis left.

"I wasn't asking…" Genesis replies, giving the Winchesters a look that implies what she meant. "This is vital. The future of this world _and_ other worlds may very well depend on Jeremy's answer. We _must_ speak to Jeremy or we will obtain this information by other means."

"Woah- _hold up_… Just wait a second… I though you said Heaven didn't _do_ that type of stuff." Dean challenges, holding up his hand as if to pause the conversation. "Not- not after he-" Dean points to Michael standing behind Genesis as part of her protection detail that Michael _insisted_ his sister have. "Stepped down and _you_ took over as Viceroy!"

"It doesn't. And I do not suggest it lightly were I not beyond serious. I do not believe you see the _gravity_ of the situation… But, the _fate_ of the cosmos may very well hang on this information _and_ what happens from this point forward." Genesis replies seriously, her gaze portraying just how serious she was.

"Is everything okay? I mean, did you get the information you needed?" Sam hovers a little worried as Genesis walks out of the basement of the Bunker.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking, Sam." Genesis replies. "Jeremy is just fine. For now, the Mark is not controlling him completely... Jeremy retains some autonomy and humanity and that is _vital_ that it remains that way… Castiel will be staying here. To watch over Jeremy and you and your brother. It was his responsibility before and this should not have happened in the first place."

"_I'm sorry_, momma." Castiel replies, shuffling his wings and looking down ashamed as he follows his mother closely, upset that his mother was disappointed in him.

"What's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it now, Little Duck. We can only move forward and prepare." Genesis replies matter fact.

"Wait- _mother!?_" Dean exclaims. "I thought you said you were his sister!? Cas, I thought she was your sister!? _When did this happen!?_" Dean waves his hand around a bit hysterically.

"She has always been my mother, Dean." Castiel answers plainly.

"Then why did you-" Dean asks.

"Castiel was unaware at the time that he was my son." Genesis explains. "Castiel's true parentage was hidden from both the angels and himself most of his life. At the time, my Father thought it was better to keep Castiel and his brothers' heritage a secret… I was younger then, barely in charge of my own garrisons. My brothers were too busy, too grown up, they had no time for me, our Father too consume in creating, and the other angels didn't understand the pressures the Archangels were under… I was… Lonely… That's why I made them. I wanted someone to understand, to listen, so I created them." Genesis continue, Castiel nudging under her wing as she talks in order to cuddle up to her, knowing that this was the last few moments he would have with her for a while if he had to stay on Earth Alpha10 to watch over his charges. "But since then, I have explained it to him."

"That's- that's- huh… Jeremy said that Castiel had an- attachment to you." Sam sort of says with simple acceptance. "I didn't really guess that. But- but it makes sense." The youngest Winchester replies.

"Wait- wait, no- _what?_" Dean simply sputters. "Can you make other angels too?" Dean points to Michael with a wave and a look that says his entire world has been upheaved by Genesis' explanation.

"No." Michael answers. "My sister is unique."

"We must go…" Genesis replies. "I regret my short visit. But Heaven and duty calls. Pray. If you need us. But Castiel should be able to handle most things. Now, I must go, Little Duck. Be good. And be safe." Genesis tells Castiel before she and her entourage disappear.

"So… You really are a baby in a trench coat…"

**_I live! Lols._**

**_I have a yucky head cold... I feel like my head is full of cotton. It sucks... So, I hope this chapter is relatively readable...  
_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

**_P.S. I know you guys are eager for me to work on this sequel. But, I am also working on Timeless. It's my Chuck/OC story. So, I'd love to make that one just as big of a success! Check it out!_**


	4. Impossibilities

No One's POV

"They've lured you here for a reason, Niklaus." Elijah tells his brother, a contemplative and brooding expression on his face; he had been that way since Niklaus had gotten the message, the letter, vague clues that had lured him to return to the Crescent City.

"Yes, _clearly_, Elijah." Niklaus snarks, rolling his eyes at his elder brother at such an _obvious_ statement as he and his siblings gather together in an old colonial-style manor they had claimed upon returning to New Orleans; unsure of their long term stay in New Orleans, it was more of a- _borrowing_ situation.

"Whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches… It's clearly dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town…" Elijah continues, ignoring his brother's irritation, shifting his weight as he attempts to mull over the information he had gathered earlier from the rather secretive meeting with one of the witches, Sophie. "I'd like to know why."

"Yes, well while you play _detective_… I'm off to visit an old friend." Niklaus replies a bit flippantly, moving towards the door to leave and meet up with Marcel; Niklaus had already had one run in with his previous protégé, learning only briefly that Marcel had claimed the Quarter in the absence of the Original family.

"If this has anything to do with witches and magic…" Kol sighs as if put out. "Count me in… _Unfortunately_. Why do you _always_ have to drag us into things, brother?" He complains.

"Speak for yourself, Kol." Niklaus fires back with a look before walking out of the house.

"This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But, since I'm desperate... Come on in." Sophie invites both Elijah and Kol in. "However, I wasn't expecting… Two."

"Our family _founded_ New Orleans and the Quarter, witch." Kol fires back with some contempt. "And, I help found the French Quarter Coven… Check your history books and show a little respect." He sneers a little.

"We can talk freely here." Sophie simply answers, her posture stiff as she leads them through the cemetery, obviously uncomfortably in the presence of two vampires, _Original_ vampires, at that.

"Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with our brother?"

"Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the Quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother."

"What kind of connection?"

"Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl- she's pregnant. And the father of the child, is you brother Klaus." Sophie answers.

"That's impossible." Elijah denies.

"Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it, they call him the Hybrid, right? Bring her out!" Sophie calls out louder.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley snipes, glaring a little as she is brought out by three other witches.

"Give us a moment, please." Elijah requests.

"So, have they been holding you here against your will?" Elijah asks after the French Quarter witches have left the crypt.

"They lured me out to the Bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these... Weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can't have children!" Hayley appears stressed and clearly upset.

"I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho... Who I slept with. Classic me." Hayley says, her tone a bit flippant at the end.

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him- hunted us- for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee… Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Niklaus eventually broke the spell that prevented him from becoming a Hybrid and he killed our father. I thought that would make him happy. I believed he would find peace…" Elijah explains to Hayley, Kol remaining quiet the entire time, and Elijah somewhat reflective about the whole thing; Genesis had changed much for the Mikaelson family, but in a way, Genesis was something even Elijah felt this girl, no _woman_, had no right to know about, Genesis was a secret, a _treasure_, just for them. "I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to give him something that he's missing."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help." Sophie re-enters the crypt.

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?" Elijah questions; that was the crux of the entire issue, wasn't it?

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother, Niklaus, doesn't like to be told what to do." Elijah replies primly, Kol snorting at that; it was an understatement of the century.

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"That sounds remarkably like _blackmail_." Kol offers, narrowing his eyes.

"Like I said, I'm desperate." Sophie turns her gaze towards Kol.

"Well, then, it looks like we have our work cut out for us, don't we?" Elijah settles his gaze on the witches.

"So…" Niklaus asks his older brother, now having returned to the mansion they had acquired. "Any news?"

"I believe I just found out who has been conspiring against you." Elijah joins his brother on the porch.

"No. It's impossible." Niklaus shakes his head, now back at the cemetery with Elijah to see for himself the truth or lie.

"I said the same thing myself."

"This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate."

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." Sophie answers.

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" Niklaus screams a bit hysterically at Hayley.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or, we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie interjects, a clear threat in her expression and stance.

"Wait, what?" Hayley says, this clear news to her.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah says firmly, his hand coming out in a firm pause motion.

"_No_. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules." Sophie once more tries to control the situation.

"How **_dare_** you command me, **_threaten me_**, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies." Niklaus snarls, eyes tinting slightly.

"Niklaus! Listen." Elijah tells his brother.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" Niklaus snarls before turning to leave.

"Screw this. I'm out of here!" Hayley glares, fire lighting up in her expression at the dismissal in Niklaus' eyes and the situation.

"No one touches the girl. I'll fix this."

"Niklaus." Elijah flashes towards his younger brother.

"It's a trick, Elijah."

"No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance- it's _our_ chance." Elijah pleads slightly.

"To what?"

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined- we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted- all that _we_ have ever wanted was a family."

"I will not be manipulated." Niklaus answers firmly.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child, _your_ child, you can live." Elijah answers, flashing once more in front of his brother.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them." Niklaus snarls, shoving his brother away.

"And then what? Then, you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil Hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Niklaus questions; in truth, Niklaus _did_ want family, he prized it more than anything, but his father had left too many scars and memories.

"Family _is_ power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty- that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is _us_, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child."

"_No_." Niklaus answers, meeting his brother's gaze before walking away.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done."

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes questions, clearly also questioning this plan.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals."

"What makes you think you can control the Hybrid?"

"She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Elijah appears, leaning casually against the wall of the crypt.

"_Ow!_" Hayley yelps, a drop of blood appearing where Sophie had hurt herself. "What the hell!?"

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley, or worse, to ensure that I have your attention, I will." Sophie threatens Elijah.

"You would dare threaten an Original?" Elijah looks amused, yet inside he is less than amused; he may be the more moral and tolerant of the Original family, but he was still an _Original_ and demanded respect.

"I have nothing to lose." Sophie answers. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

In that case, Elijah thought, perhaps drastic measures were to be take on _their_ side.

The skies rumbled with thunder, lightning flashing in the skies as the clouds darkened, and rain pelted the ground in sheets.

"Hello Genesis." Elijah greeted the youngest Archangel as she appears without preamble in the middle of the living room.

"_You called?_" Genesis tilts her head.

**_Guess who's back! (:_**

**_Please remember to review. It really is encouraging!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	5. Consequences

No One's POV

"_You called?_" Genesis tilts her head at the Mikaelson patriarch.

"I did." Elijah dips his head in acknowledgement and respect to the Viceroy of Heaven and the known universes. "There are things- afoot…" Elijah begins. "Niklaus seems to have gotten himself into a situation here in New Orleans. I could use your assistance, Genesis. I understand that you have many more important concerns-"

"What type of situation?" Genesis immediately questions waving off Elijah's concern. "You asked for help and I am here. I wouldn't have come otherwise, Elijah." Her tone is soft.

"A child with another Bayou werewolf. Derived from his own werewolf side." Elijah explains. "The witches here, they wish to use the child. To control Niklaus to help in the war against the vampires here."

Genesis gaze darkens at the thought, the skies beginning to rumble with her anger, like a pot set to simmer, but willing to explode at the slightest provocation.

"And your brother?"

"He- he did not take to it well…" Elijah admits. "To either… The news of the child or of being blackmailed." Elijah further admits.

"And you?" Genesis questions. "What do you believe?"

"I do not wish for the child to be harmed. The child is family. No matter what. I do not know much of the mother, Hayley. But- she is innocent. At least to the sins of our family." Elijah tells Genesis; he did not know much of Hayley that was true, he only vaguely remembered her in their time passing in Mystic Falls, but it was hardly something to note.

"I will talk to your brother." Genesis tells Elijah. "As for the child… Take me to the witches once I am finished talking to Niklaus." Genesis tilts her head to Elijah.

Elijah simply nods to Genesis.

"Thank you for calling me, Elijah..." Genesis turns from Elijah, pausing for a moment. "The power to create life was a _gift_ my Father gave to His creations. And it is one to be cherished… And I take it as a great offense to those who take it for granted and those who show contempt and disdain for it."

"Niklaus." Genesis appears to the third eldest Mikaelson.

"_Genesis_." Niklaus pauses his actions, his drink half held to his lips.

"Hello Niklaus." Genesis repeats.

"My brother sent you, didn't he?" Niklaus questions, setting his drink down on the counter of the bar, his gaze narrowing in question as he tilts his head; of course Elijah would get Genesis, Niklaus internally monologues.

"Perhaps I just fancied dropping in on a friend."

"Well…" Niklaus waves to a seat. "Have at it… What do you have to say?" Niklaus sighs.

"Not here." Genesis tells the Hybrid, snapping her fingers in casual pretense, the dim lit bar disappearing before their eyes, and turning into a peaceful meadow.

"Much better…" Genesis offers, her gaze roaming the meadow.

"_Fine_." Niklaus huffs. "Happy?" He growls a little, glaring at the Viceroy of Heaven.

"No." Genesis offers back, her arms crossed in front of her as she meets the Original Hybrid's gaze.

"I was a child, a fledgling once, Niklaus. Younger than my four Archangel brothers… _Eons_ before you were born… Before the Earth turned on its axis. Before the known universes and worlds were crafted by my Father's hand… Before you were even a mere _speck_ in my Father's mind. The Heavens spilled across the cosmos and spanned immeasurable distances…" Genesis begins her tale. "And I was once lonely too…"

Niklaus scoffs a little at that, as if he doesn't quite believe Genesis.

"I know… I _know_ what it is like to be **_alone_**." Genesis tells Niklaus, becomes softer, distant as she recalls her younger years. "My brothers, as hard as it is to imagine for you… Are millenniums older than me… And, I myself am millenniums older than the angels and Seraphs that fly Heaven's skies."

"Castiel was created out of my _desire_ and _fear_ to not be alone any longer. He, along with his brothers, Balthazar and Gadreel." Genesis admits. "And I love them. My love for them stronger than the cosmos… I would destroy the known worlds and universes in order to protect them. With the power of Heaven behind me, I very well could…"

"But that is me." Genesis now turns back to the Original Hybrid for she had turned to gaze ponderingly at the meadow beyond. "_You_, however… You- you have chosen to **_reject_** your child."

"My Father gave His creations the power to create life… He gave you choice and free will… More choice than the angels and the Archangels. Yet, you've chosen to disregard all of that. To _squander_ it and take it for _granted_." Genesis' tone turns cold as the skies begin to darken again. "What will the consequences of your selfishness and bitterness be, Niklaus? You forget that the Archangels and angels have watched and presided over your family, the Originals, for **_centuries_**… I **_know_** you, Niklaus Mikaelson. I know your fears, your mind, your hopes… Will you truly **_waste_** this chance?"

The cemetery was dark and haunting, Genesis appearing with Elijah as they walked the hollow grounds together.

"Sophie Deveraux." Genesis calls as she walks the line of crypts.

"Who are you?" Sophie appears out of a large crypt.

"None of your concern… A friend of the Mikaelsons." Genesis answers, her eyes glowing in the light of the moon. "Release the wolf, Hayley."

"Hayley stays with us until Klaus agrees to work with us." Sophie responds, her tone hard, her tough girl exterior merely a thin veneer.

"And you had to know the chances of that was slim." Genesis answers, her head tilting as she observes the French Quarter witch.

"It's his child." Sophie argues, the ground she held to bargain with easily slipping beneath her feet; not that she had much ground to begin with.

"A child he didn't expect nor seem to want…" Genesis answers, as much as she didn't agree with Niklaus' initial assessment; for as absent as her Father was, he would _never_ be that callous, thankfully, she had managed to talk some sense into the Original Hybrid, however, they didn't need to know that.

"Then, the time is up. It's midnight." Another witch intrudes. "If he won't help us, Hayley and the child die."

"Hmmm…" Genesis merely hums. "You see… I take offense to that. I take offense to several things actually." Genesis' tone is casual, but behind it is a steel, cold hardness.

"The gift of life is something my Father wanted His creations to _cherish_… Yet, you threaten to destroy it… As if you have the _right_. Only my Father has the power to truly pass that judgement… And, in the interim, the angels. You are _neither_." Genesis gaze begins to glow icy blue. "Furthermore… You tamper with magic that disrupts the natural course of the Earth. Magic is meant to be pure… Continue down this path and I _will_ stop you… For now, I will be content to take Hayley and the child. But I will be watching. Consider this a warning."

Genesis eyes glow blue and with a snap, Hayley, Genesis, and Elijah disappear.


	6. Reluctant Babysitter

No One's POV

"Okay, okay… What the _hell_ is going on!?" Hayley demands, blinking rapidly and correcting herself as Genesis teleports Hayley, Elijah, and herself back to the mansion the Mikaelsons had temporarily commandeered. "Who- who are you? _What_ are you?" Hayley turns on Genesis, her expression sharp and fierce.

"Genesis." Niklaus walks into the scene. "Her name is Genesis." Niklaus is carrying his typical crystal tumbler of whiskey, taking a sip of it as he evaluates the she-wolf. "Archangel and Viceroy of Heaven and the known universes."

"_What?_" Hayley repeats, looking between Niklaus and Genesis with heavy speculation. "An- Archangel?"

Niklaus simply snorts, taking another sip of his drink.

"Thank you, Genesis." Elijah wanders into the living room further, thanking Genesis for retrieving Hayley from the witches.

"You're welcome." Genesis replies, nodding to the Mikaelson patriarch and making her way towards a couch.

"Hayley." Elijah directs. "For now and until the birth of the child… You are welcome here. And under our protection. In fact, it would be wise for you to remain with us." Elijah looks to Hayley. "I know this must be jarring for you. But, I want you to know, that you are safe here."

"Wait- wait just a second!" Hayley protests, feeling equally as trapped as before.

"I don't see what the issue is." Niklaus interjects with an eye roll. "You should count yourself lucky that I'm even taking this situation seriously. You'll be in a lap of _luxury_ while you carry my child and want for nothing."

"_Hey!_" Hayley glares at the Original Hybrid. "I'm the one carrying your child! You think this is _easy_ for me!?"

"A child I never _wanted_ in the first place. How am I to know that this wasn't part of your plan in the first place? That you didn't know or conspire with the witches in the first place?" Niklaus fires back hotly. "I've been persuaded to make an effort to care… Don't make me _regret_ it. As for _you_ personally, you're an unfortunate _regret_ and _mistake_… But, an obstacle I must suffer through if I wish to reclaim my throne and care for the well-being of my child... So, I suggest you do what my dear older brother says."

Hayley instinctively glances at Genesis, clearly sensing that Genesis was the one to convince the Original Hybrid, Genesis having taken a seat on the couch.

"Now… You stay _put_. I have other things to do." Niklaus looks at Hayley before walking off.

"Charming personality." Hayley comments sarcastically. "And what makes _you_ so- powerful and authoritative?" Hayley peers at Genesis.

"_Gen!_" Finn flies into the house, his keen Original senses alerting him that his somewhat adopted-mother was in the house; he had remained in Mystic Falls with Rebekah as his siblings had travelled to New Orleans; Rebekah had wanted to finish off her year at school, but Elijah had called both his remaining siblings to return to the town they had once called home and ruled as Kings and Queen in previous centuries.

"Hello Finn." Genesis greets warmly as the eldest Original clamors all over her like an eager pup.

"_Genesis_." Finn eagerly cuddles into her, practically rolling himself in her lap, sprawling on her like an oversized cat.

Genesis smiles at Finn, her wings curling around Finn in the astral plain while her hand softly calms him.

"Genesis has done much for our family, Hayley." Elijah offers calmly, evaluating the she-wolf that would come to reside with their family for the foreseeable several months. "And, has in somewhat simple terms, adopted our eldest brother, Finn, as one of her children." Elijah's gaze turns to his elder brother, Finn curled up on Genesis' lap, looking more content than a cat snoozing in the sun.

"Don't question it." Rebekah's voice echoes in the large living room. "It will make you crazy… Hello Gen." Rebekah adds, giving a nod and smile to the Archangel.

"Hello Bekah." Genesis smiles at the only female Original.

"I've heard dear ol' Nik's gotten himself into trouble again." Rebekah sighs, rolling her eyes and giving a flick with her hand.

"Yes." Elijah nods. "As I told you on the phone, Rebekah. The witches here wish to fight Marcel and the vampires. To start a war… Using our family."

"Well then…" Rebekah huffs, a glint in her eye. "I guess we'll just have to show them who they're messing with."

"You can't!" Hayley protests. "You've already angered- what about me!?" She stumbles out. "I mean, I'm bound to that witch, Sophie."

"I've already unbound you." Genesis interjects. "You have nothing to fear from the Deveraux witch. You nor the child cannot be harmed by her actions." Genesis explains.

"I do, however, have to leave." Genesis rises from her place on the couch, gently pushing Finn off her, much to his protests as he crowds closer to her. "Heaven is calling. And I have been gone too long. It is still a somewhat turbulent time right now. I regret that I must leave when I am needed here as well. You will face many challenges here. From witch and vampire alike." Genesis warns the Mikaelsons her powers of precognition flaring briefly. _"You must trust one another."_

By now, Niklaus has gravitated back into the living room, having heard Genesis' warning.

"We understand, Genesis." Elijah's gaze is serious and understanding.

"I am not leaving you without aid…" Genesis promises.

"Mother." Balthazar appears behind his mother, knowing that it would startle the Mikaelsons. "You called?"

"_Mikael_." Niklaus snarls, his eyes immediately tinting gold, and poised to attack; but for all his bravado and explosive anger, fear coursed through the Original Hybrid's body like lightning at the sight of who he assumed to be his previously deceased father.

"Be at peace." Genesis immediately raises her hand to halt the Original Hybrid. "I apologize. This is my eldest son, Balthazar. I know the resemblance is startling. But this is not Mikael."

"_Obviously_." Balthazar rolls his eyes and scoffs a little. "I'm _much_ more handsome than your daddy dearest anyways. Grandpops clearly made a knock-off version… I'm the original… Pun intended." Balthazar smirks as he cockily puffs out his chest.

"_Balthazar_." Genesis scolds, turning her gaze to her eldest. "Enough. I called you here for a reason. I have enough to deal with already with Castiel and the Mark." Genesis tells Balthazar.

"Sorry, mother…" Balthazar mutters feeling a bit ashamed, looking away briefly before shuffling forward towards his mother and pushing under her wings, only side eyeing the eldest Mikaelson who stood far _too_ close to his mother; Finn Mikaelson, his mother's new Little Kitten, just as Castiel and Gadreel had told him. Clearly, he had to _go_.

"Balthazar will remain here. He is a warrior. And can fight the battles you need and assist you in ways you need." Genesis tells the Mikaelsons. "And, he will _behave_." Genesis looks at her son strictly.

"Of course, mother." Balthazar looks angelically at his mother.

"I'll be an absolute _angel_." Balthazar promises, but his tone was just slight of too sugary sweet to be taken seriously.

"I will check in." Genesis promises, giving Balthazar another look. "Now, be _good_, Little Fox. Listen to Elijah." She cups Balthazar's face before disappearing.

"Well…" Balthazar turns to the Mikaelsons with a cheeky smirk. "Won't this be fun?"


	7. Gilded Cage

No One's POV

"Would you _quit_ it?" Niklaus snaps, nearly snapping his sketching pencil in half, glaring at Balthazar in irritation; to be honest, the Original Hybrid was still not comfortable with his father's look alike, or perhaps it was the other way around since the Seraph came first, either way, Niklaus wasn't quite comfortable around Balthazar, but his discomfort was quickly giving way to irritation.

"_Nope_." Balthazar smirks, continuing to tap an irritating beat with his fingers as he lounges lazily on the couch in the mansion the Mikaelsons had recently bought, the large colonial-style mansion a nice relief to the heat of the Deep South.

"Out of all the-" Nik mutters and growls, throwing his pad of paper down and pencil before stalking out of the room, continuing to mutter to himself as he makes his way to his art room to paint. "For God's _sake_ do you have to be so bloody _annoying!?_"

"God's my grandfather… And _yes_." Balthazar chirps smugly, smirking at the Original Hybrid.

"_ELIJAH!_" Niklaus yells, slamming the door to his studio. "I can't bloody _think!_" Niklaus rants.

Balthazar smirks, clearly pleased with himself that he managed to rile the Original Hybrid up so thoroughly.

"What the _hell_ is going on down here?" Hayley demands, marching out of her own room upstairs; she had been sulking, Balthazar thought it was somewhat childish, just because she couldn't leave she was pouting like some pubescent teenager, but whatever, it wasn't like he particularly _cared_, that wasn't his job, he was a glorified babysitter. As long as the house wasn't on fire and no one died there was no reason for his mother to return, or worse, _Gabriel_, his Uncle had become such a _bore_ now that he had taken second-in-command, absolutely _no_ fucking _fun_... Even _Michael_ was more fun now days…

"Nothing. Go back to sulking." Balthazar fires back, snapping his fingers and turning on the tv, even snapping up some popcorn, pizza from Italy, and wine from France; if he was going to suffer, he was going to suffer in _luxury_.

"Hey, hey!" Hayley frantically waves down the shop keeper of a small specialty herb shop, one that was often frequented by witches (not that it was legal to practice magic in the Quarter) and other shaman or healers, the shop owner just appearing to leave.

"We're closed, sorry." She apologizes.

"I just need one teeny, tiny, little herb. Please?" Hayley pleads, having managed to escape her keepers, the Mikaelsons and Balthazar, at least momentarily; she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, the walls of the Mikaelson mansion were closing in on her, and with the news that she was carrying _twins_... **_Hybrids_**… Which was revealed to her by Balthazar, whether out of kindness, necessity, or spite, she didn't know. Well, Hayley wanted to scream.

"Which herb?" The owner, named Katie, questions, clearly seeing the pleading look in Hayley's expression.

"Crushed aconite flower."

"Wolfsbane? That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?" Katie questions skeptically.

"Just a little one." Hayley answers vaguely.

"Give me a minute." Katie sighs.

"Cut it with jimson weed. A few drops in some hot tea- that should do it." She instructs, coming back with a small branch of the wolfsbane.

"Here."

"It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing." Katie refuses the money.

"Hey, wanna gain points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter." Katie calls on the phone just as Hayley leaves her shop.

"Come on, Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history." Hayley tries to tell herself, sitting on a bench in Bienville Park holding the cup of wolfsbane in her hand.

"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, _wolf_."

"I have had it up to _here_ with vampires telling me what to do." Hayley growls, glaring at the vampire that appeared out of nowhere, suddenly throwing the cup of wolfsbane into the vampire's face only to be faced with two more vampires.

"Well, that is _no_ way to treat a pregnant lady…" Balthazar suddenly appears, his angel blade slicing into the two vampires, both easily falling under Balthazar's quick movements and millenniums of training. "Hmmm… Fancy seeing you out here, darling." Balthazar smirks, his blade flicking away as he meets gazes with Hayley.

"I-" Hayley gapes at the angel.

"Eloquent, I see…" Balthazar answers for the she-wolf. "Now… I'd like to know what you're doing in the Quarter when I _know_ for a fact you weren't supposed to be out of the mansion. And, that the Quarter is no place for a wolf." Balthazar lectures not completely unlike a parent.

"Well, I-" Hayley continues to stutter eloquently.

Balthazar's gaze falls to the cup on the ground, picking it up to investigate.

"_Wolfsbane_." His gaze darkens after a quick sniff and his heightened angelic senses tells him what it is. "Now… I may not be of _this_ world… But, well, I'm an _angel_, darling… I'm _ancient_ in comparison to you." Balthazar looks at Hayley. "And, I know for a _fact_ that wolfsbane is _poison_ to **_your_** little darlings. Did you try to kill your children? Don't answer that… I already know."

Hayley's guilty look is all Balthazar needs to know.

"I didn't use it." Hayley replies meekly.

"_And I don't care_." Balthazar snaps angrily, fury begin to gather in his grey-blue eyes and the sky begin to darken with the gathering of his powers. "My mother is the Viceroy and Commander of Heaven's armies. And more _importantly,_ little she-wolf, she's my _mother!_ What do you think she would do for me? For my brothers?" Balthazar hisses, his eyes steel hard and unforgiving.

"She would **_destroy_** universes and worlds to keep us **_safe_**. If _any_ of us were to be harmed… If one feather or hair on us were to be harmed… The universes, Heaven, Hell… All would **_burn_** and feel her **_powers_**. All because of her _love_ for us. And you… You're **_pathetic_**. A _selfish_, **whiny**, little **_brat_**." Balthazar growls, absolute disgust in his tone. "All because of your hatred for _one_ person… If you thought your life was tough before… Well, think _again_. Welcome to life in a _box_."

Balthazar snaps, and with that, Hayley finds herself back in her room at the Mikaelson mansion.

"Oh, and think about harming yourself or the children. You'll find that you're a lot more durable. I'm a warrior and angel of Heaven… I can bring you back as many times as I want." Balthazar slams Hayley's door open and glares at the wolf one last time before stopping out. "I hate my life." Balthazar huffs, the skies cracking with lightning and thunder in his anger; Hayley silently agrees, but not for the same sentiments she would have hours earlier.

**_Lucky you! Another update! I was too excited to post this one!_**

**_Also, thank you to Fanficqueen306 for all your help and inspiration!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	8. Power of the Mark

No One's POV

Heaven oversaw all the known worlds and universes, even Purgatory and Hell, it was precept of all things, and Genesis as the Viceroy ruled Heaven; her rule was absolute, her word was law, and her power unparalleled.

Yet, for all her power, there were still things that even Genesis could not foresee or control.

"Dean- Dean, I do not believe this is a good idea." Castiel tells Dean for the millionth time. "Jeremy is supposed to be remaining out of harm's way. The Mark is very dangerous."

"Yes, Cas. I got that… For the _millionth_ time." Dean answers, irritation leaking into his voice. "Are you _always_ this much of a momma's boy? Do you have to follow her every word?"

"_Yes_." Castiel answers promptly. "She is my mother. And the Viceroy of Heaven." He tells Dean without preamble. "And to go against the Viceroy of Heaven-"

"Okay, okay. Fine. I got it. But, look- we need Jeremy. It's a vampire's nest. Nothing we haven't done before. But there are more than Sam and I can handle. It'll be easy. I promise." Dean slaps his friend on the shoulder. "Besides, you'll be there."

"Fine." Castiel reluctantly agrees. "But I don't like it."

"Duly noted." Dean offers as he shuts Baby's trunk. "But we're going."

The vampire's nest was dead, but now Castiel was faced with an enraged Jeremy, the Mark controlling him.

"Uh, Jer?" Dean questions, lowering his machete that he had just used to decapitate a vampire.

"Dean, back away _now_." Castiel warns, holding his hand out in front of the eldest Winchester as he holds gazes with the Hunter. "Take Sam and leave."

"Wait, what? No, Cas-"

"_Go_, Dean." Castiel's voice brokers no argument as Castiel takes a firmer grip on his blade.

Jeremy lunges a moment later, his eyes flicking black, indicating the Mark has its hold on him instead of the magic of the Hunter of the Five or his own humanity; in many ways, the magic of the Five had both helped Jeremy fight off the Mark and further pushed him down the path. With his enhanced strength and senses, it allowed Jeremy to fight the Mark's influence, yet at the same time, the magic and inherent drive and instinct the Hunter's had to hunt monsters encouraged the Mark to take hold.

"_Jeremy_." Castiel doges the Hunter of the Five, his blade twisting in his hand. "**_Jeremy_**." He repeats.

"I don't want to hurt you." Castiel tells Jeremy. "I know this is the Mark… You need to _remember_… I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Dean and Sam are out there waiting for you. I know you miss her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Castiel's words do not seem to break through the Mark's influence, Jeremy expertly dodging Castiel's counter movements; only unlike when Genesis had originally dropped Jeremy off in the Alpha10 world, his fighting skills had greatly improved being trained and hunting alongside the Winchesters.

"She wouldn't want this for you. I know she wouldn't." Castiel tries again, grappling with Jeremy, both of them rolling on the ground together, attempting to not truly harm him, but with the Mark's influence and his previous Hunter of the Five strength Jeremy was strong, much stronger than Castiel had anticipated.

Castiel's blade finally skittered across the ground out of reach, Jeremy's fist flying towards Castiel's face in a painful crack across his jaw and then his temple.

"You don't know what she would want for me. She's **_dead_**. Genesis **_murdered_** her." Jeremy hisses, his black eyes glaring at the Seraph as he hauls Castiel up against a wall, then in a moment was gone.

"Cas! Cas!? Hey, hey, man!" Dean's voice makes Castiel blink his eyes open blurrily.

"Dean?" Castiel murmurs.

"Yeah, hey… Where's Jeremy?" Dean leans over the Seraph, hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Gone." Castiel mutters. "I failed." Castiel droops a little, disappointed and ashamed that he could not do what his mother had asked of him.

"Gone?" Dean echoes, his gaze roaming over the injuries his friend and guardian angel had managed to sustain.

"I failed…" Castiel murmurs again, his eyes slipping closed again.

Thunder and lightning crashed outside the Bunker the Winchesters, and previously Jeremy Gilbert, had been residing in, rain pelting the ground in constant sheets as Genesis arrived, light shining in a piercing blinding halo that shimmered and glowed.

"_Castiel_." Genesis says, her eyes set on her youngest son, immediately appraising his injuries.

"Momma!" Castiel cries, bolting up from the couch he had been resting on and clamoring for her.

"What happened?" Genesis demands.

"Jeremy- he- he attacked Castiel…" Sam hedges, looking apprehensive at the Archangel and Viceroy of Heaven as the storm outside the Bunker continues to storm outside.

"_Attacked_." Genesis answers flatly, her gaze darkening as Castiel climbs on her, cuddling under her wings and resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Yes… After a hunt." Sam continues, attempting not to be completely weirded out by the fact his friend, who for all intentions, looked like a full grown man, was acting like a five-year old seeking comfort after a nightmare.

"I see." Genesis replies a bit monotone, instead turning her full attention to Castiel who is still clamoring for her attention.

"Shh, Little Duck." Genesis sooths, her fingers gently brushing across his forehead and healing his wounds before smoothing out a few feathers in his wings.

"Momma." Castiel whispers, tucking himself closer to her.

"Rest now. _Rest_ and know that I am here." Genesis sooths, fingers combing through his feathers, her grace pushing against his.

Castiel nods and in a moment is asleep, wings folded against his back and body tucked up against his mother's.

"I know you have questions, Dean Winchester." Genesis turns her gaze towards the eldest Winchester. "You may ask them if you'd like."

"Why does- why does he act like that… I mean, I know he's your- child…" Dean asks, struggling to form words to what he wants to ask; it was all too weird for him to watch, for more than a year he had assumed Castiel was an adult, or at least, very, very old, but to now learn he had a _mother_, was barely older than a teenager or child… It made Dean's brain want to explode.

"When I created my sons… I was _lonely_, Dean. So lonely. I willed them into existence. I am, to this day, uncertain how. But- I wanted devotion. Absolute love and devotion… What type of love is that, Dean? There are few kinds of that love. And, while my sons can make their own decisions and have their own will, I got my wish. They love me. Unconditionally. Just as I love them." Genesis answers, her hand continuing to smooth through Castiel's wings, keeping him sleeping soundly as he unconsciously snuggles up to her in his sleep. "There is nothing I would not do for them. Because that is a mother's love. Besides, fledglings and young angels do not leave the nest as early as many creatures."

"I am taking Castiel back to Heaven. _Find_ Jeremy Gilbert. He is a danger not only to himself, but to others. He _must_ be contained." Genesis warns the Winchesters, and in a flash, disappears with Castiel.


	9. Detour: Mystic Falls

No One's POV

Genesis arrived by in Heaven, Castiel hiked up on her hip much like a child, his head tucked into her neck and sleeping soundly.

"Momma." Castiel murmurs, blinking sleepily and rustling his wings.

"Shh, Little Duck." Genesis calms, walking towards her quarters. "Rest."

Castiel resting peacefully and asleep in her bed, Genesis smooths out a few feathers in Castiel's wings before turning to leave.

"Momma?" Gadreel peeks into her room. "Momma, is Cas okay?" He pushes into the room, his wing poking at his younger brother in curiosity.

"Castiel is fine, Bear Cub." Genesis calms her middle son, brushing fingers along Gadreel's wing. "He is only resting. Now leave him be." Genesis guides him out of the room.

"You looked stressed, sugar cakes. Do I even _want_ to know?" Gabriel asks, raising a brow at his sister as she walks back into the War Room. "And where is the rest of your brood? Wait- you know, I don't think I want to know the answer to that either…"

"You're an asshole, Gabriel." Genesis rolls her eyes at her older brother. "The Mark has overtaken the Gilbert boy, Castiel was injured, Balthazar is with the Mikaelsons, and there are still so many things left in Heaven to-…" Genesis instead answers her brother, listing off things.

"Okay, okay, looks like you need a break. Can't have our Viceroy going all crazy on us." Gabriel tells his sister, waving his hand around his head. "And I swear, we can't trust those knuckleheads to do anything correctly. They couldn't take care of a damn goldfish for a week… Or find the backside of a barn if you asked them. I swear by our _Father_…" Gabriel rolls his eyes dramatically.

"A break? I can't take a break now!" Genesis exclaims. "You and I _both_ know the consequences of the Mark coming off, Gabriel."

"Sure…. Doom and gloom of all the universes." Gabriel offers a bit flippantly, waving his arms around. "I'm not a fledgling Commander… I think I got this… So, I send a few scouts down to search for the Hunter… Speed up the process. And, what's a few days down with your mates? Omega10 runs on _completely_ different time. You'll be gone for a few hours at most. It's hardly like I can't hold the fort up here for a few hours… _Probably_…" Gabriel mutters the last part to an aside; since the last fiasco, or several, or really _whenever_ Genesis left Heaven, her boys didn't, more so Castiel, tended to throw quite the temper tantrums in her absence.

"Good point." Genesis concedes to her brother's logic. "I'll just say goodbye to Castiel and Gadreel." Genesis offers, giving her brother a nod before walking off. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"Of course, sugar cakes." Gabriel salutes, silently sighing in relief and thanking his Father wherever in creation he may be; at least with Genesis not completely disappearing in the wind the boys were less likely to blow something up.

"Little Duck." Genesis whispers, fingers brushing across Castiel's wings to rouse him. "Little Duck, I'm leaving. Just for a little bit. I'll be back soon. Momma promises." Genesis smiles at her son as Castiel blinks his eyes open, looking up at her blurrily and arching up into her like a cat seeking affection.

"But- but, where are you _going_, momma?" Castiel grumpily pouts, his tone insistent on knowing, as he shuffles into her lap.

"To Omega10." Genesis answers, smoothing out his feathers as he huffs crankily at her answer, clearly disliking that she was going to visit the Salvatores. "You'll behave for Gabe, _right_ Little Duck?"

"Okay, momma." Castiel promises with a nod and innocent look.

"Good. I promise I'll be back. I'll only be gone for a few hours." Genesis promises again, leaning down to press a kiss to Castiel's forehead. "No fussing or tantrums or misusing your powers." Genesis points at her wayward Duck and referring to his known incidents for getting into trouble.

"Promise, momma."

"Good. I've already talked to Gadreel about behaving and obeying Gabriel."

"Where's Balthy?" Castiel asks, scrunching up his face.

"Away on a mission for me." Genesis smiles on her son. "Now, _be good_."

Genesis flicks out of the Heavenly and celestial plains a moment later.


	10. Trouble Always Finds You

No One's POV

"Miss me?" Genesis appears in the Salvatore Boarding House, leaning casually up against the kitchen doorway.

"_JESUS CHRIST-_ GEN!?" Damon flails his arms and slams the fridge door abruptly shut, whirling around to find Genesis smirking at him.

"He means yes." Stefan walks in from the living room, drawn by the commotion of his brother yelping and figuring it was Genesis; it wouldn't be the first time she had dropped in unexpectedly and surprised them.

"I mean no." Damon half-heartedly glares and jokes sending his mate a smirk and wink at the end.

"Well, I mean… I can _leave_." Genesis offers, hiding a smirk and gesturing to the door.

"_Nope!_ You're here. Gotta stay now. No take backs!" Damon hastily covers up his frantic scramble.

"Thought so." Genesis plops down on a bar stool.

"So… How are things… Upstairs…" Stefan offers, placing his book on the counter as he walks further into the kitchen.

Genesis huffs a sigh and tosses a hair out of her face, looking a bit exhausted at the end.

"That good?" Damon raises a brow at the gesture, turning back to what he had been doing, which was preparing himself breakfast, but instead, pulling enough food out to also make some for Genesis.

"Gabe suggested I take a vacation… So, I'm all yours for a few days." Genesis smiles.

"Great, well, while you're here… How about a quick overnight trip? Backpacking… See your- Father's creation… Or something like that…" Damon suggests.

"And what _exactly_ am _I _supposed to do while you two are gone on this little _outing?_" Stefan looks at his brother.

"I don't know. Am I supposed to solve all of your problems? I don't plan your dates, Stef…" Damon snarks at his brother; obviously, there were _some_ things that just _didn't_ change in her absence even if their relationship as brothers had much improved in the past several months.

A knock sounded on the door of the Salvatore Boarding House just as Damon and Genesis were getting ready to leave for their overnight trip, Caroline's Ford Fiesta parked out in the drive.

"Damon! Stefan! _Open up!_ I know at least _one_ of you are home! And I know Genesis is also visiting! I saw you in town earlier! I need to speak with you! It's important!" Caroline calls out, continuing to pound on the door.

"Ugh…" Damon mutters, rolling his eyes dramatically and dropping his back pack back on the table where he had just grabbed it from, nearly done packing it.

"Be nice." Genesis rolls her own eyes.

"It's Stefan's friend…" Damon mutters under his breathe.

"_What_ Blondie?" Damon opens the door. "What could _possibly_ be so import-"

"It's Tyler." Caroline offers without much preamble, storming into the Boarding House.

"Ohhh okay then…" Damon pivots on his feet and walking back into the main living room. "And this is _our_ problem, why? He's _your_ boyfriend." Damon scoffs a little as Stefan walks downstairs from where he had been journaling or reading; whatever the slightly less broody Stefan did now days.

"Was… He _was_ my boyfriend." Caroline snaps, clearly touchy on the subject. "Until- until he decided to go all- all on this _revenge_ crusade. And- and now- now he's all psycho over getting revenge on Klaus!" Caroline rants, waving her hands a bit hysterically.

"Look- look-" Caroline sighs, turning to look at Genesis. "I don't really like you. And, I get it… Sort of. You killed Elena and Bonnie because- because they threatened your sons. But- but they were my friends. My _best friends_. Since kindergarten. And- and that doesn't just go away… Even- even if Elena was going batshit crazy herself!" Caroline is obviously struggling with the fact that she had seen the signs but hadn't really been able to stop the problem herself. "And- and I don't want people to get hurt… _More_ people." Caroline amends her statement.

"And- and I care about Tyler… Even- even if he's willing to get himself killed for some stupid, _insane_ reason! I don't know anymore!" Caroline rants.

"Okay, okay… Woah." Genesis holds up her arms in an all too human action. "I- I appreciate you coming to me, Caroline… Given the- _circumstances_." Genesis was all too aware of the bad blood between her and Caroline, even though she hadn't really personally met or known the Blonde vampire until recently; Caroline was Stefan's friend, and had obviously been close friends to both Elena and Bonnie. "Now, what _exactly_ is happening?"

"Tyler- he has it in his mind to- to go kill Klaus or _something!_ He's on his way to New Orleans! He found out that's where the Originals are! Saw- saw the hybrids packing the Mikaelson mansion… Managed to weasel it out of them or something! _I don't know!_ Not sure about how. He- he just _did!_" Caroline throws up her hands. "I **_begged_** him not to go! You're close to them- right!? You can- can talk Klaus into not killing him… Or- or stop Tyler! _Something!_"

"I am close to the Mikaelsons. They are my friends and they are under the protection of Heaven." Genesis agrees. "It does not guarantee that I can _talk_ the Original Hybrid out of anything nor do I control him. The angels allow free will, just as our Father does, Caroline."

"So- so you're just going to _let_ Tyler go on- on some _suicide_ mission!?" Caroline practically shrieks, looking at the Archangel in disbelief and anger.

"I did not say that." Genesis tilts her head at Caroline calmly. "My eldest son is down there aiding the Mikaelsons. I will send him word."

"Oh- I- thank you." Caroline looks a bit abashed and embarrassed at her outburst.

"Great! Well, if that's all you need, Blondie… Can you get going?" Damon urges, making a shooing motion with his hands. "You know, things to do, places to be… Date to plan…"

"Alright, alright, whatever…" Caroline rolls her eyes and turns to saunter out of the Boarding House, but Genesis can see the lingering hurt in her posture and hiding behind her flippant tone and expression. "Have fun on your date."

"Damon, can you finish checking our bags? I'll be just a moment." Genesis asks Damon. "I'd like to speak with Caroline."

"Ugh. _Fine_…" Damon rolls his eyes exaggeratedly.

"_Please_." Genesis looks at Damon.

"Yeah, yeah. Go- talk or whatever." Damon waves his hand towards a leaving Caroline and walks over to both his and Genesis' bags.

"Caroline." Genesis catches up with Caroline just as she is going to get into her car. "Caroline, please wait a moment…"

"What?" Caroline turns to the Archangel, her expression questioning and not completely welcoming, but not entirely bitchy.

"Look… I _am_ sorry about Tyler. And about Bonnie and Elena. I know they were your friends. Even though I am not sorry about what I did to protect my sons." Genesis tells the blonde vampire truthfully. "And I promise I will warn my son, Balthazar. And he will do his best to protect both who he is there to protect and do his best to minimize the violence and bloodshed. Believe it or not, Caroline. The angels and Heaven do not exist to control the actions of the universes and world our Father created. Nor _can_ we. Things are still often left up to the actions of both choice and our Father."

"Thank you." Caroline offers, not really knowing what else to say to that bit of stark reality.

"You deserve someone who will put you first, Caroline. You truly do… Love is _sacrifice_. Love is choosing them over yourself. And I am sorry Tyler couldn't do that for you. Because you deserve someone that can and will."

"Did the Salvatores?" Caroline questions. "For you, I mean."

"_Yes_." Genesis answers.

"And would you, for them?"

"Yes. Without question. And, if need be, this world would burn." Genesis promises, her eyes briefly flashing with the powers of her grace. "And, I hope someday you find that for yourself."


	11. Double Trouble

No One's POV

"Okay, but like… You're an _angel_… Can't you just bring them back to life? Like snap your fingers or whatever?" Kol argues.

"Well…" Balthazar offers. "_Technically_, yes. But mom gets a little upset if I do it too many times. And let's not forget about stuffy ol' Uncle Gabe now… Absolutely _no_ fun with him around anymore." Balthazar tells the youngest Mikaelson brother with an eye roll.

"But…" Balthazar waivers. "I guess a _small_ party wouldn't hurt..." Balthazar finally concedes.

"Woo! Yeah!" Kol whoops with a loud cheer. "_Party time!_" Kol flashes around the Mikaelson mansion in rapid concession.

Thunder and lightning crashed outside the Mikaelson manor and rain pelted in steady strokes as Gabriel appeared in the archway of the living room.

"_Balthazar_." Gabriel speaks, his voice firm and commanding as he strides into the Mikaelson manor, his wings flexing behind him in dark shadows that wrapped around the walls.

"Oh-uh, hi Uncle Gabe…" Balthazar sheepishly offers, waving a little. "Nice- uh, nice to see you… What- what brings you down here on this fine evening?" Balthazar questions, having the decency to look slightly abashed.

"Fifty… _Fifty_ people, Balthazar. You resurrected _fifty_ people." Gabriel deadpans, looking unimpressed.

"Fifty-three, actually..." Balthazar corrects, holding up a finger.

"Fifty-_three_, then." Gabriel echoes flatly, with an unimpressed look to his eldest nephew.

"There were three in the attic… They always run to the attic. I don't know why they do that." Kol comments with a smirk.

"You know, it's because of you and your brothers I'm getting grey hairs…. _GREY HAIRS_, BALTHAZAR!" Gabriel emphasizes, waiving his hands a little. "And I'm getting FAT! I'm _STRESS_ EATING! AND I'M MOLTING! _MOLTING!_ MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN WINGS! I'M AN ARCHANGEL! WE DON'T _GET_ GREY HAIRS OR GET FAT!" Gabriel shrieks, his voice getting more worked up as he continues to rant, a lollipop appearing out of thin air and the Archangel taking a vicious crunch out of it.

"You don't look fat?" Kol offers, his tone questioning, clearly not seeing whatever the Archangel was mentioning.

"Well I'm getting _FAT!_" Gabriel glares at the youngest Mikaelson as he continues to munch on his lollipop. "I'm just lucky that Cas isn't _blowing_ shit up in Alpha10 right now… And that's _only_ because he's in Heaven recovering! So you- you _BEHAVE!_" He points at Balthazar.

"I have enough problems with _actual_ Darkness and your mom gone! I don't need you on top of it!" Gabriel gives a look to Balthazar.

"Wait- where's mom!?" Balthazar protests.

"_BUSY!_" Gabriel looks about ready to have a seizure or spontaneously combust. "Which means- which means- I have the unfortunate job of commanding Heaven and _babysitting_ your _fledgling_ asses!"

"Hey! I'm not a-"

"Well, you could have _fooled_ me!" Gabriel cuts his eldest nephew off with a withering look.

"What in the gods' name-" Rebekah's footsteps begin to walk into the entryway, her boots echoing loudly on the marble.

Gabriel yelps loudly, nearly falling on his face, startled by the sound of _his_ mate who he had only seen a handful of times since his own departure several months ago from Mystic Falls, and shortly after the entire fiasco with Elena and Bonnie; Gabriel similarly being too busy with Heaven, much like his younger sister, Genesis.

"_Not **one** word_." Gabriel hisses to his nephew with a glare that could melt steel or possibly blow up one of his Father's worlds, practically daring Balthazar to laugh or tease him about his reaction to Rebekah.

"I will be watching you, Balthazar. Do **_not_** do this again. Or I will be back. And there _will_ be consequences. Do not think I won't get Viceroy Genesis." Gabriel disappears in a brush of wind a moment later.

"Was that Gabriel?" Rebekah walks in the room finally, having thought she heard Gabriel's voice faintly.

"See… I _told_ you he was a bore now days…." Balthazar grumbles to Kol before moodily stomping up to his own room like a teenager being scolded by their parents.


	12. Of Dates & Future Plans

No One's POV

"So… Now that we're finally alone and have time together…" Damon says, Genesis and Damon hiking up a path together. "This is nice… Right?" He questions, looking at Genesis a little insecurely, as if uncertain that Genesis would actually enjoy the outing he had planned.

"Yes, this is nice, Damon." Genesis reassures Damon. "My Father, while he wanted us to cultivate and govern over the known universes he created, also did not allow us to walk the worlds freely. So I appreciate being able to see and walk the worlds my Father created."

"Well, if it's a view you want… Then, it's a view you'll get." Damon offers with a suave smile. "Follow me."

A few hour later of hiking through semi-hidden and remote trails, the trail winded through forested and rocky lands revealed a small, but peaceful mountain lake glimmering under the afternoon sun.

"This is beautiful, Damon." Genesis smiles.

"Glad I can be of service." Damon smirks a little, nudging Genesis in the shoulder. "Now? Picnic?" Damon offers, opening his pack. "Then, I'll set up the tent."

"Sounds lovely."

"You know… You running off to Heaven… Or to save the world… I've got to say… It's getting kind of old." Damon comments, leaning up against the banister a drink in hand. "I'm just saying, not that I- _we_ don't understand…" Damon corrects, gesturing to himself and his brother as Stefan gives him a dirty look.

"But- what he's saying is- we just don't see you much." Stefan finishes. "And we miss you."

"I know… I'm sorry." Genesis apologizes looking just as disappointed and dishearten at the fact. "I really wish things were different."

"Is there anything that could- change things?" Stefan asks, coming over to stand in front of his mate and place his hands on Genesis' shoulders, their gazes meeting. "Make things easier?"

"Unless you can be in more than one place at once. I am an Archangel and even I haven't mastered _that_ particular trait, Stefan." Genesis teases with a grin.

"We could… Move?" Stefan suggests. "Are you not in New Orleans more often than here?"

"Well… Yes." Genesis concedes. "But Mystic Falls is your home. And it has been for decades. I truly do not mind coming to visit you. It is a nice reprieve from the stress and weight of Heaven's burdens."

"And we don't mind accommodating _you_. We want you to be able to feel like you can come to us when you're stressed. **_Right_**, Damon?" At that, Stefan gives his brother a look.

"Oh… Uh, right." Damon adds, taking a sip from his glass, his tone a bit flippant. "I mean, yes." Damon corrects. "So… Crescent City, here we come…" Damon's eyes glitter with mischief.

**_Remember to review!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	13. The Unholy Trio of Chaos

No One's POV

"I can't **_take_** it anymore!" Gabriel twitches, his hand coming up to rub his forehead as he watches Castiel and Gadreel ignore him yet _again_, both running around the citadel to evade him and his orders as if he was talking to a wall or stone pillar, actually a wall or stone pillar would **_still_** be better at listening than his sister's perpetual _fledglings_. "I need you to- to just- go _bug_ someone _else! _Just- do something _else!_" Gabriel looks a little red in the face.

Castiel's head pops out from behind a pillar with a mischievous grin that leaves Gabriel with nothing but regret and dread.

"Let's go, Gad!" Castiel happily cheers. "We're going to visit Balthy!" The two Seraphs disappearing a moment later.

Thunder boomed and lightning struck in sheets across the sky, rain relentless as it flooded the streets and swamps, quickly over filling the drains as the Seraphs arrived at the Mikaelson plantation.

"Freak thunderstorm?" Hayley comments, looking up from her tv show that she is watching in the main living room of the Mikaelson compound.

"No… _My brothers_." Balthazar comments dryly, looking bored of his mind.

Finn looks up from where he is sitting in a lounge chair, a brief moment of terror crossing his features; he had only crossed the two youngest of Genesis' triplets once, but it had left a memory that he didn't particularly want to repeat.

"Balthy! Balthy! Balthy!" Castiel bursts into the Mikaelson mansion, wind sweeping through the door opening before settling.

"Hey-o Cassie, Gad!" Balthazar bounds up from his spot on the couch to greet his brothers. "What brings you down here?"

"We just wanted to visit you." Castiel tells his brother, glancing at Finn in a slight underhanded look which sends Finn cowering a little into his seat.

"Great! Well, let me show you around!" Balthazar offers with a wave of his hand. "And ignore her… She's not important. Really, she's irrelevant."

"Then why is she here?" Castiel wonders.

"Hey! You know, I'm _right_ here!" Hayley interjects with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah… _Don't care_, honey bunches." Balthazar waves off again with a flippant gesture. "Because mom told me to watch after her. You know, make sure she doesn't kill herself or anything. Or really, so she doesn't kill her twin cuties." Balthazar continues to explain to his brothers.

"She's pregnant?" Gadreel questions, tilting his head curiously; he had been imprisoned shortly after the Garden had been created, after the Fall of Adam and Eve, God's first humans, therefore knowing little of Man and their creation, it wasn't his fault for his naivety.

"_Yes_… That would be the general idea, Gad…" Balthazar dolls out, rolling his eyes. "Wolf-y girl has two kiddos in her… And it's my job to protect her… Or _them_…"

"Wait! She tried to _kill_ them!?" Castiel questions, his gaze narrowing at the she-wolf; Castiel knowing only a little more than his brother, Gadreel, since he had not been imprisoned, yet unlike Balthazar, still chose to stay closer to their mother, Genesis, for all of his time in Heaven.

"But- but **_why_**-" Castiel's eyes turn large and questioning, not understanding why anyone would choose to get rid of their children; given Genesis' strong influence in raising him and his brothers, the concept of _not_ wanting a child was foreign to the Seraph, for Genesis' love for him and his brothers spanned universes and worlds, powerful enough to burn them to the ground.

"Oh- okay…" Balthazar whistles lowly. "We- we're not gonna get into this conversation now, Cassie… Maybe you can ask mom when she gets back. Now, how about that tour? Or we can take a tour around the Quarter?"

It was in that moment, a stray floorboard on the step to the second story chose to creak, Finn had taken the time the triplets had been talking about Hayley to make a quiet getaway; while he had only a few interactions with Gadreel and Castiel, he was wary enough of them already and more importantly _smart_ enough, to know when he was not wanted or liked by Genesis' children.

"Where are you going?" Castiel whips around to look at Finn, his head tilting in what mimicked not unlike a duck's motion, and if he had been one, more than likely he would have chirped. "Don't you want to play with us?" Castiel looks all too innocent at his mother's Little Kitten, his wings fluttering a little as he looks at his younger adopted brother.

"Uh…" Balthazar looks at his two younger brothers as if trying to figure out their plans.

"Yeah… Don't you want to play with us, Finn?" Gadreel asks, tilting his head at Finn, adding his unhelpful two cents.

"Umm… Alright…" Finn agrees unsurely, taking one step down from the stairs.

"Great!" Castiel chirps. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"Oh, Heaven and Hell…." Balthazar mutters as Castiel takes off towards Finn in a burst of light.

The chaos of things crashing downstairs draws Elijah from upstairs, having been working on one of the twin's room, organizing and decorating it.

"What in the world is happen-?" Elijah questions, only to see a streak of fur and fluff blur from underneath one of the couches.

"Is that a _kitten?_" Elijah breaks off his previous question to ask.

"No…" Balthazar says slowly, pivoting to look up at the Mikaelson patriarch. "_Maybe_…"

"Balthazar… Is- is that my brother, Finn?" Elijah sighs, pinching his nose in exasperation; it definitely looked like his brother in kitten form.

"_No_…" Balthazar answers again. "_Maybe_…" Balthazar answers again. "**_Possibly_**…"

"And, _why_ exactly is my brother a kitten?" Elijah questions with more patience than he actually feels.

"Uh- game?" Balthazar shrugs, looking around at the chaos that he and his brothers had rained down on the Mikaelson compound, over half the furniture broken or turned over.

Kitten Finn makes a weak meow and streaks towards the second story steps, clearly making half attempts to reach his brother, as if he has hopes that Elijah may save him from Castiel and Gadreel who are hot on his heels.

"Woah- woah- no, what are you- we don't _kill_ our brother- I mean… _Adopted_ brother…" Balthazar amends the statement when he sees Castiel's petulant look, whirling around to see Castiel chasing Kitten Finn with his angel blade. "What would mom say, Cassie!? I'm all for fun and games! But no killing!"

"But he _scratched_ me!" Castiel howls, Balthazar barely catching Castiel in time, the Seraph's wings colliding with the wall as he wiggles in his brother's hold.

"Just now?" Balthazar looks skeptical.

"No! When I was a duck!"

Gadreel has managed to slip past Balthazar in the mix and is already bounding past the stairs, Kitten Finn zig zagging and bounding up the steps, Gadreel hot on Finn's tail, the Seraph nearly caught up, his wings propelling him forward, only to knock Elijah off the balcony and promptly snap his neck.

"And… There's that…" Balthazar replies flatly, staring at the temporarily dead Original with somewhat of a passive look.

"Did I kill him?" Gadreel peers over the edge at the Mikaelson patriarch, his concern for Elijah acting as a distraction for Kitten Finn to flee and hide.

"No… Thankfully." Balthazar shakes his head.

"Hey everyone! What's-" Kol bounds into the Mikaelson mansion cheerily, only to promptly see his brother, Elijah, on the ground and the sheer pandemonium. "And… I think I'm leaving now…" Kol slowly backs out of the house, casting a look around. "Yeah… **_Definitely_** leaving." Kol nods to himself, seeing Finn cowering under a tossed bookcase, Kitten Finn letting out a small meow at Kol and pawing a little as if to say 'don't leave me'.

"You're on your own." Kol salutes Finn before flashing back outside.

"Okay, okay, okay." Balthazar finally sighs. "I think we've had enough fun torturing our younger brother… _Adopted_ brother… Wouldn't you say, brothers?"

Castiel and Gadreel both pout to that question.

"Yes. Come on. Now help me _undo_ this…" Balthazar tells his younger siblings. "We did it… _Somehow_. We have to be able to undo it. We don't want mom to have to come and undo it. Then she'd _know_ we did it in the first place!" Balthazar tells his brothers, throwing his hands up in the air.

"_Fine_." Castiel sulks and snaps his angel blade away. "But I'm doing it because I want to… Not because you told me to." Castiel adds, stomping over to his older brother, accidentally knocking over another bookcase in the process.

"Mom's going to _murder_ me…" Balthazar comments with a groan.

**_Because you're not a younger sibling if your older siblings don't gang up on you... And, apparently try to kill you with an angel blade..._**

**_I never explicitly states Gabe & Rebekah were mates in my previous story, Genesis. However, I did state that Gabriel was interested in her & perusing a relationship. So, yes. This is the first time I revealed it._**

**_Also, a HUGE thank you to Fanficqueen306 for helping me with this chapter! You're awesome! *hugs & kisses*_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

**_P.S. I got in an early update! Woo hoo!_**


	14. Realm of Monsters

No One's POV

Purgatory, the realm of monsters, and like Heaven and Hell, the concept of time ran differently than the other realms, and it sat at the precept of most realms, overseeing them. Purgatory held only the worst of monsters, monsters the Archangels had sealed deep into its depths for their powers were too broad, too vast, and too destructive to be allowed free.

This was the realm Esther and Bonnie both found themselves in; Leviathans from the deep roared and screeched, their hunger for flesh insatiable, much like their creator, Darkness, who her powers could never truly create something pure or good, but always something destructive. Other monsters, vampires, werewolves, shifters, djinns, creatures hunters had killed clung to the shadows, fearing the Leviathans and fighting each other for territory.

Esther's magic was weak, cut off from her ancestors, from her kin, her dress was tattered, she was constantly on the run from monsters, beasts that sought to kill her, she had little means to truly provide or defend herself, and she _hated_ it.

After all, what had she done to _deserve_ it? She only sought to correct her wrongs. To purify the world of vampires that her children had plagued the world with. And this place- well there were _beasts_ here too- so clearly she wasn't all wrong.

Night in Purgatory was the most dangerous, Esther had learned this very quickly after nearly getting her hearted eaten by a werewolf and then escaping only to run into a clan of vampires that were fiercely protective of their territory.

So, using skill she hadn't used in centuries, she isolated herself in what she hoped was an unused alcove in a rock outcropping, building only a small fire to cook and keep warm while waiting out the night.

The Leviathans slunk in the shadows of the night their tendrils of power forming and reforming as they overtook their prey; the light drew them and the magic deep in Esther's soul.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? A tasty little morsel?" A female Leviathan hisses, her form shaping from the darkness.

"Oh yes. What a treat, sister." The male Leviathan agrees with a sinister look and another hiss.

"One with magic... Not often are we lucky enough to stumble across one of you tasty little things. How did _you_ get stuck into our play pen?" The third Leviathan taunts, the trio of Leviathans slowly advancing.

"I- I was wrongly imprisoned! By an angel!" Esther tells them.

"Oh- so were we, little thing. By Heaven's Supreme Commanders, the Archangels. You don't see us _whining_ about it. As far as cages go… This one could be worse. Got all we can eat right here. Endless supply of stock." The female Leviathan replies with a careless shake of her head and snap of her long teeth.

"Don't you want revenge!? To leave!" Esther protests.

"You don't _leave_ Purgatory. It's a one way sort of deal. Especially for _your_ type."

The Leviathans laugh, a chilling and cackling sort of laugh that sets Esther on edge, all the while inching closer to her, closing in on their prey.

"I can- I can help you! We can make a deal. To get out of here. To get free." Esther tells them, desperation leaking into her tone; normally she would not resort to such measures, but even she knew when she was outnumbered and over powered.

"A sweet cry of desperation." The first Leviathan chuckles, her eyes flicking darkly.

A wave of Esther's magic lashes out in desperation and fear, managing to push the Leviathans several feet away.

"Wait-" Another voice, this deeper in power, and slowly another form slinks from the shadows to form another Leviathan.

"Our leader… _Belial_." The three Leviathans bow to Belial, to give their leader room to come up to the front and face Esther; the Leviathans, while a chaotic and destructive species, replied on a sole leader to unite them, without him, they were nothing.

"Perhaps- perhaps, we have underestimated her powers. Perhaps we can use her…" Belial offers with a sinister smile.

**_Belial ~ Hebrew name meaning "worthless", in the New Testament Paul uses this in reference to Satan_**


	15. Familial Coersion

No One's POV

The magic to break the Original Witch out of Purgatory was ancient magic, older than Esther, and it took more power than she or the Leviathans had; the Bennett witch added the boost Esther needed, of course, Bonnie Bennett didn't _have_ any magic left other than what was in her blood inherently.

Bonnie was from a long line of witches dating back to the Salem Witch Trials, so despite Genesis severing Bonnie's connection and tearing the magic from her soul, magic was in her blood; of course, that meant Bonnie was a necessary sacrifice, the needs of the many over the few, Esther thought.

Still, the portal was barely sustained for the Original Witch to slip through and re-enter the living world.

"Remember your promise, Original Witch." Belial whispers in Esther's mind.

Esther was unlikely to forget, with the power coursing through her, with the new hunger the Leviathans brought.

The power gave Esther prominence, more than she ever would have simply as the Original Witch, as much as she hated to admit it; the power she had with the Leviathans, coupled with her vast knowledge, both given by them and previously, allowed for her to become the new leader of a group of witches she had forged a tentative and begrudging alliance with, and she admitted she needed in this present time.

After all, she could simply kill them, do away with their pitiful lives as she had done with the Bennett witch once their uses were no longer useful.

And, useful they were, as they gave her information of a she-wolf carrying the new heirs to the Mikaelson bloodline; two potentially untainted innocence who she could raise and teach the ways of magic and Nature, away from the curses of wolves and vampires.

What was more important than all of this was finding her only true and loyal ally; her oldest son, Finn.

Finn bolted from the Mikaelson mansion the moment his transformation from a small kitten back into his Original body was complete, traumatized by his older adopted siblings a very real and present thing, and then finding himself wandering the French Quarter contemplating his life which had apparently become increasingly abnormal with the presence of angels and Genesis.

"Ah, Finn… My _dearest_ son." Esther greets her eldest like some benevolent and loving dictator. "How gratified I am to see you among the living instead of daggered as I had so feared."

"I- Mo- moth- Esther." Finn manages to stumble out, freezing in his footsteps and nearly stumbling into a wall.

This just- just couldn't be. _How_ could it be? He thought he had finally gotten free of his past, of his sins he had committed against his own family, against his own siblings, against his own blood. But, perhaps this was his fate, his own doing in a way. It was hardly anything he didn't _deserve_.

Elijah was the patriarch of the Mikaelson family, it was much better that way, and it wasn't as if Elijah didn't deserve to be; after what had he done, in all the thousand years they had been alive, what had he done to prove himself to them? Rebekah liked him, he supposed, was willing to forgive, and be a family. And Elijah had, well, forgiven him, trusted him on Genesis' word, and was willing to allow him to be a part of the family as well. It was really only Niklaus and Kol. But, still. Would they come to his rescue now? Would they mourn him?

"What? No _mother_, anymore?" Esther questions, her voice still soft and unthreatening, at least for now.

"What- what do you want?" Finn only questions instead, drawing himself up straighter, but pushing himself back against the brick wall, finding some confidence against the solidness of the wall.

"Can I not inquire about the well-being of my son?" Esther fakes kindness. "I need you by my side, Finn. You- you were always so loyal to me. We can finish this. _Together_. As before." Esther coaxes.

Finn closes his eyes shut, as if he could imagine this entire situation _was_ simply a figment of a bad dream, however, it wasn't, and his mother, Esther was still there; Finn wanted Genesis more than ever.

Finn had been gone too long from the Mikaelson mansion, and _sure_, they had tormented him, perhaps their practical joke gone a little too far, but _still_, surely they hadn't traumatized him _that_ much… At least, Balthazar didn't think so…

"Okay… Come on guys. We should probably go looking for him… Mom will be upset if we lost her Little Kitten. And, he is our new brother… _Adopted_ brother." Balthazar tells his brothers, Castiel and Gadreel complying with only some grumbling.

Finn was easy to find with the Enochian wards their mother had put on him, and they found him in a dirty alleyway, pressed up against a far corner wall in a confrontation with the Original Witch, with it, a sort of darkness, a deep sense of warning or magic permeating the area that made the three Seraphs uneasy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Balthazar asks Esther, his wings rustling behind him as he steps forward towards Esther and Finn intent on stopping whatever this little confrontation was. "Weren't you ever taught to pick on someone your own size?"

"Mikael- husband?" Esther pauses in her actions towards her eldest son.

"Think again, _Original Bitch_." Balthazar sasses with a smirk.

The Leviathans within Esther knew better, whispering in her mind like a mixture and symphony of clashing sound, all warring for control, but recognizing the power of the three Seraphs, making Esther step back with pause.

"You think you can overpower me?" Esther finally questions, pushing back the whispers in her mind, and channeling the tidal wave of power.

"_Try us_." Balthazar offers with easy confidence.

A portal opened beneath the Original Witch's feet a moment later, sending her flying.

"_Don't mess with our brother_." Castiel hisses, his eyes glowing blue as the portal seals shut with a spark of his grace.

**_In Supernatural, the leader of the Leviathans is named Dick Roman. However... That is the name of the CEO he possessed while on Earth. We are not cannonically given the name of the leader... Probably because they are so old. As old as the angels and God._**

**_That said, I gave him the name Belial. Since it is Hebrew and a Biblical name._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	16. Babysitter's Guide to Angels

No One's POV

Genesis arrived just as Esther disappeared through the portal, having been in Heaven and been alerted of celestial portals in New Orleans.

"Boys." Genesis appears. "What have I told you about portals?" She reminds with infinite patience of a mother who had had to scold and reprimand her children throughout the many millenniums.

"_Momma!_" Gadreel whips around, his wings fluffing happily as he rushes to his mother, wings flapping in her face as he greets her.

"Hello my Little Bear Cub." Genesis calms her son, allowing Gadreel to push under her own raven wings and happily cuddle up to her.

"We were protecting Finn, mother." Balthazar swears earnestly, looking at his mother with innocent eyes.

"Yes, we were helping Finn!" Castiel answers, his expression too pure and too innocent to actually be true, and bobbing his head up and down like a bobble head.

"Where did she go?" Genesis asks instead, ignoring their too innocent looks.

"I don't know." Castiel answers with a noncommittal statement.

"Little Duck…" Genesis sighs.

"She'll be back… _Eventually_…" Castiel offers helpfully. "She wasn't very nice."

"Well, _no_, she's not. But I still don't want you using portals. **_No_** portals. Especially here. Do you all understand?" Genesis looks at her sons firmly.

"Okay momma." Castiel nods agreeably.

"We need to get Finn back to the Mikaelson mansion. And I must tell the Mikaelsons that Esther has returned." Genesis finally comes to the decision and tells her sons. "Come boys. Let's leave here." Genesis beckons to them all, gesturing more so to Finn who had inched closer to her bit by bit, wary of Balthazar and Castiel who stood between him and his adopted mother, and still looked rather shaken up and rattled about the whole situation.

"Finn, _honey_." Genesis then offers a wing to her adopted son.

"Everything will be alright. Esther cannot hurt you anymore. I will make sure of it." Genesis assures as Finn rushes into her embrace to hide, Castiel merely fluffing an offended wing at his younger brother and scooting up to Genesis in retaliation, subtly batting at Finn with his wing as if trying to push Finn away from Genesis.

The alleyway disappears before Genesis and the boys in another moment, the Mikaelson mansion dissolving into particles and solid images all around them.

"_Genesis_." Elijah looks up surprised, sipping on a strong glass of alcohol and blood, the Original vampire having indulged himself on nearly an entire bottle of one of his favorite wines mixed with a blood bag; coming back alive was never a pleasant experience, in fact, it usually left a vampire rather hungry, the Originals no exception.

"What happened here?" Genesis asks, looking around at the wreckage of the Mikaelson mansion.

"A little- _disagreement_." Elijah merely answers, glancing at the triplets, Niklaus simply snorting at the explanation provided; Niklaus had been gone, playing nice with Marcel, but had returned home by now to find his house disarrayed, destroyed beyond what he believed imaginable, and now was sitting on one of the least destroyed couches, drawing.

"Between?" Genesis questions slowly, her gaze taking in the damage of the room.

"Oh, hello brothers!" Kol interrupts, darting into the still destroyed mansion with several shopping bags, his tone jovial. "I see you're not a kitten anymore, Finn… Brought you back this, 'Lijah. Thought you might appreciate it. Found it in a little bookstore… Not really sure why I picked up. Guess I just felt like it." Kol tosses Elijah a book titled "Raising Angels: The Ultimate Father's Guide to Parenting & How Not to Lose Your Mind Along the Way" and a bottle of aged alcohol.

"Kitten?" Genesis questions, turning to her sons as Elijah sends his brother an unamused look.

"Well… It- it was a thing…" Balthazar answers lamely. "We turned him back!"

Genesis merely sighs, a bit long suffering, before snapping her fingers and correcting the Mikaelson compound in an instant.

"If you want to play games like fledglings, you three will do so in Heaven. Your powers are too strong and destructive to do so on the Earthly plains." Genesis tells her boys. "I have enough to worry about other than you causing chaos."

"_Sorry,_ momma." They chime in unison, slightly chastised by Genesis' scolding, but not feeling terribly ashamed of their actions.

"Now, there is more important news." Genesis offers. "Esther has returned from Purgatory. I know not how. Purgatory's gates are sealed. No monster nor sentenced prisoner can leave. Only enter." Genesis tells the Mikaelsons.

"That means our bitch of a mother has more power." Kol spits out, looking livid with rage.

"It is a likely possibility." Genesis concedes.

"Woah, what's with the long faces?" Damon comments as he and Stefan stroll into the Mikaelson mansion unannounced; both Salvatore brothers had tracked down the Mikaelsons, having moved in to their own house merely a few miles away on purpose, given that Genesis was often found with the Mikaelsons.

"Damon, Stefan." Genesis looks surprised.

"Hey, Bambi. Surprise." Damon smirks.

"Hello, Damon." Genesis answers with a smile. "The Original Witch is out." She answers Damon's previous question.

"Again?" Stefan questions with a slight tilt of his lips downward.

"Yes… It is troubling news." Genesis' gaze is worried. "I promise I will look into this." She turns back to the Mikaelsons.

"Thank you, Genesis." Elijah tells the Archangel. "We appreciate your help. But it certainly isn't necessary. This is deeply concerning, yes. However, we will deal with this as we have before. As a _family_. You told us that we must trust one another and count on one another. We understand you have more pressing issues to deal with." Elijah offers.

"Purgatory is important." Genesis tells everyone. "I appreciate your kindness for Heaven's affairs. But, Purgatory holds monsters greater than you can comprehend. Monsters my brothers and I sealed away for a purpose. Millenniums before most of the other angels. For they are true evil. If there is a crack in it, it _must_ be sealed again."

"I don't supposed we're going to convince you to stay for another day…" Damon drawls out.

"I'm sorry, Damon, Stefan…" Genesis begins.

"It's fine, Gen." Stefan cuts Genesis off. "We're here now. Remember what we said? We're in this together. And we can help here." Stefan tells Genesis with a gesture to the Mikaelsons, indicating that they would be around to help the Mikaelson family.

"I'll be in touch as soon as I can be." Genesis promises, looking grateful. "Boys, are you coming?"

"Can we stay, momma?" Castiel asks, turning pleading eyes on his mother. "It's more fun here."

"Yes, can I stay, momma?" Gadreel questions, rubbing up against Genesis' wings.

"Very well. _Behave_. Listen to Elijah. And _no_ portals. I do not want to come down here again having heard about any portals." Genesis lectures. "Most of all, be safe and have fun." With that, Genesis disappears.

"I think I shall read that book after all, Kol…" Elijah twists open the bottle of alcohol as he watches the three Seraphs grin in unison, feeling no small sense of dread.

**_Special thanks to Fanficqueen306 because she encouraged me when I screamed at my writing!_**

**_Also, please drop a quick line! Because apparently this time around, I have a bunch of silent readers._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	17. The Road So Far: More Than Blood

No One's POV

For years, the Winchesters survived together, a small pack of two; brothers that were thicker than thieves, Mutt and Jeff, Batman and Robin, Holmes and Watson…

They survived this way, the neglect of their father, eventually Sam leaving for Stanford, then their father's disappearance, and even the start of the apocalypse; then, everything _changed_.

Their partnership became three… Sort of. At least, when Castiel decided to stick around for a few minutes...

It wasn't quite the same; Castiel was an angel, a young one, they would come to find out later, the world and references of humans lost to him. And, he often fell back to the ridge regime he was raised in, militaristic, despite the love and compassion he had with Genesis.

Jeremy, however, was different. A younger brother Sam never had and one that Dean enjoyed teaching, like he had taught Sam when their own father, John, had lacked so much love.

Losing Jeremy to this- this _Mark_ or to Heaven, despite Genesis' assurance, was not an option. After all, family didn't abandon one another.

In the short several months he had been with them, he had become the brother they never had. Family don't end in blood, Bobby had once said to them.

It's why it had taken months of research to find Jeremy and find a way to take off the Mark; that in of itself had been a long and hard journey.

The Mark changed Jeremy, from the intelligent, kind, compassionate, and empathetic Hunter he was, to a ruthless killer, yet still no less intelligent; at first, kills had been sporadic, under the radar, but quickly as the Mark had taken over, had become down right slaughters and rampages, humanity slowly stripped away until there was nothing left but the Mark.

In the end, that was how the Winchesters were able to track down Jeremy; by simply following the trail of carnage and destruction.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Dean asks his brother, Sam.

"No, not at all. But it's the best chance we have." Sam answers with a worried and anxious tone.

"You know, I'm right here, dearies." Rowena's Scottish drawl answers.

"You- you just be quiet!" Dean tells the witch, his own worry coming out in irritation and gruffness.

"You want to help you friend… Admirable, I suppose. I wouldn't know a thing about that… I worry about myself… It's a simpler life… But… If you'd let me see the book and let me out of these _dreadful_ chains… I'm sure I could fix this problem real quick." Rowena tells the boys. "You help me… I help you, sort of thing." She bargains.

"Don't think you're talking yourself out of this!" Dean glares into the rear view mirror. "We can always put you into the trunk. Or, we have those witch-bullets with your name on them." Dean continues to threaten.

"You _need_ me to help you with your problem, dearie." Rowena smirks, the knowledge that they needed her to decode the Book of the Damned, her trump card, leading Dean to scowl more at her.

The Book of the Damned had been found on a previous case, where the Winchesters had obtained it from a coven of witches they had dealt with; the coven had obtained it centuries before, for the Book of the Damned origins well over 700 years old, after all, and it was highly prized for all the knowledge within it.

"Dean, _stop_. Come on. Let's just find Jeremy." Sam calms his brother, the Impala's engine purring into the night towards the last known destination that Jeremy had been spotted during his last rampage under the Mark's control.


	18. Tooth & Claw

No One's POV

Elijah walked into the Mikaelson mansion, bags laden on his arms and overflowing with things he had gotten at the craft store; he was nearly at his wit's end with the three Seraphs, while Balthazar was the least troublesome of the three, attempting to control them was nearly impossible. Elijah didn't know how Genesis did so and ran Heaven; he wanted to drink himself under the table _daily_.

"Uncle Elijah!" Gadreel appears in front of the Mikaelson patriarch. "Uncle Elijah!" He flaps his wings a little, even tilting his head as if that would make him look more endearing.

"Yes, Gadreel." Elijah attempts to keep the long suffering sigh out of his voice.

"We made cookies!"

"You made-" Elijah begins, looking towards the kitchen desperately praying the kitchen _isn't_ on fire, _again_; it isn't like that hadn't happened in the past. "I see… How… _Wonderful_." Elijah offers a bit deadpan.

The kitchen is indeed a small disaster when Elijah walks in, it's a miracle it wasn't on fire, however, that isn't to say there isn't enough damage to rival a fire; the stove was all but hanging out of the wall and cookie dough and flour all over the wall.

"Dare I ask what happened to the oven?" Elijah questions.

"It wouldn't turn on." Gadreel offers with all the innocence of one who didn't understand human customs and was actually attempting to be helpful.

Elijah swears he was going to lose his mind, if he hadn't already lost it.

"I brought something for you." He announces instead.

"Are you _sure_ they aren't toddlers? Just- just like stuck inside adult bodies or something?" Damon questions, sometime later after Elijah had managed to somehow contain the disaster that was his kitchen; Castiel, Gadreel, and even Balthazar to some degree, sitting transfixed in front of the large plasma tv watching Disney's _Aristocats_ for the tenth millionth time and pasting together arts and crafts projects.

"No- no, I am _not_ sure…" Elijah replies quietly under his breathe with a long sigh, like a parent who has been forced to endure watching their child's favorite movie one too many times.

"Then I'm glad they're staying with you."

"But their mother is _your_ mate." Elijah comments.

"Touché." Damon mutters.

"Maybe they just need something to do… Like a job." Stefan offers kindly. "They are warriors… Maybe they aren't used to doing nothing."

"That makes… Sense." Elijah concedes, thinking a moment.

"I'd like to state for the record, just so when this blows up in your face, I can gloat." Damon offers, holding up a finger.

"How bad can it be, Damon? Weren't you going to the Bayou to look into something for Klaus? Take one of them… Surely some extra protection wouldn't hurt." Stefan suggests.

"Well, _now_ you've jinxed us, Stef…" Damon grumbles.

Damon was never one to back down from a challenge, after all, he had been a solider in the Civil War, and even in World War I; okay, _granted_, he didn't want to be, but he wanted to protect his younger brother. The point, he wasn't unaccustomed to facing something difficult.

Genesis' children, however, were the most difficult thing he ever had the unfortunate misfortune of facing; they _despised_ both him and his brother, if the continuous portals they tossed them through were any indicator.

"So…" Damon attempts to make conversation with Castiel, Genesis' youngest. "You love your mother…"

Castiel glares at the eldest Salvatore as if that question was the stupidest question in all the universes and galaxies combined.

"Right… Well, that's great… Because…" Damon trails off. "Okay, so listen, bud- Castiel, I mean." Damon quickly corrects, holding his hands out in front of him as he notices Castiel dirty look at the "nickname" he attempted to use, clearly the younger Seraph disliking it, and Damon didn't exactly want to get smitted anytime soon. Sue him, he valued life, he was funny like that.

"Stefan and I really care about your mom too. She's our mate." Damon tries to explain to the youngest Seraph. "We care about her, but we aren't trying to replace you or your brothers."

"You can't replace us. We're her children." Castiel replies petulantly; he knew, of course, what the eldest Salvatore was attempting to explain to him, he wasn't that naïve, but he was being purposely ignorant.

"Yes- yes, I _know_ that- that's not what-" Damon sighs, closing his eyes for a moment as if praying for patience.

"I know." Castiel promptly cuts off. "And, I don't care." Castiel turns away a little as if to walk away.

"_Right_." Damon snorts and nods curtly. "Cause you hate us…"

"_Yes_." Castiel answers, as if it was obvious. "I hate both of you… But I hate you _most_." Castiel offers before flouncing ahead.

"_Of course you do_…" Damon mutters with an eye roll, following after the Seraph.

Tyler Lockwood had finally found the Mikaelsons; not that it had been all that difficult for him, the hybrids that were still sired to the Original Hybrid still believed him to be one of them, despite the fact they knew he was unsired to Klaus since Tyler, not too long ago, had tried to convince them to all break away, a clearly unsuccessful endeavor. It was sort of the all for one, pack mentality, and it served him well in his purpose for hunting down Klaus.

Nonetheless, he was now in New Orleans, the Bayou to be specific, joining temporarily with a pack that lived in the outskirts of the French Quarter; wolves who were equally as bitter towards vampires.

"Hello Damon." Tyler appears in a small clearing, blocking the eldest Salvatore's path. "Long time."

"_Tyler_." Damon greets. "Not long enough apparently…"

"What are you doing out here?" Tyler questions, his firm expression not clearing from his face. "This is werewolf territory. Vampires _aren't_ welcome."

"Is it? Because I don't see a sign anywhere." Damon snarks.

"Last chance, Damon." Tyler tells Damon. "Leave now."

"Or, what?" Damon challenges. "You know, I don't go tromping out in the woods for the fun of it… Maybe I'm looking for something…"

"Well, whatever it is. You're not going to find it here. And, you're not welcome." Tyler replies firmly.

"And like I said… Or, _what?_" Damon repeats, his tone arrogant. "And, on _whose_ authority? _Yours?_" Damon scoffs and looks incredulous at Tyler as if the mere thought was absolutely ridiculous.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tyler tells Damon as wolf, Jackson Kenner, steps out from the shade of the trees.

"_Shit_." Damon mutters a little as he faces with the werewolf.

"Oh, _come on!_" Damon growls as the wolf lunges, immediately on the defensive, and barely moving out of the way as the wolf attacks.

It really _should_ have been a fair fight; after all, Damon had an honest to God _angelic_ being with him to help even out the odds, one that had God's own powers in him, even if the Seraph wasn't aware of it.

But, as usual, things didn't go his way; things were _fine_. Really, they _were_. That was until Damon made the mistake of turning his back to Castiel and to a wolf.

Castiel wasn't vindictive by nature, _per say_, but he was _petty as hell_; and well, mom didn't _tell_ him he had to like Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Apparently, that was her mistake…

Besides, Castiel **_did_** help… _Mostly_. And, it was _hardly_ like the eldest Salvatore was going to _die_ from a werewolf bite… _At least_, not when the cure to said werewolf bite was conveniently a few doors down; the Original Hybrid might bitch about, but he wouldn't risk the ire of the Viceroy of Heaven and known worlds, _or_ want to listen to Damon moan.

It was only _one_ little tiny bite anyways. Castiel could fix it if he wanted to…

Damon screams as the wolf bites him and topples him over, taking him by surprise, Castiel conveniently turning away from the eldest Salvatore at the same time.

What was once the upper hand, seemed to be lost now as werewolves surged on Damon to take advantage of the situation.

"_Double shit_." Damon groans, already feeling the dull ache of the bite and the venom coursing through him.

"Shut your eyes!" Castiel commands as his grace flares out wide, his hand slamming hard on the ground, rocking the earth with a thundering blast, the wolves in any close proximity instantaneously dead, while others were simply knocked out.

Castiel was well-aware that the pack they were fighting was the small remnants of the Crescent Wolf Pack of New Orleans, a pack that traced its roots into the earlier century. His mother told him they had to protect species like this, whether he liked it or not; he had gotten a lecture about trying to kill off the Original family along with his brothers. And not just because they had inadvertently tried to kill of her mates.

"And- and why- why couldn't you do this before?" Damon questions, but the Seraph had already disappeared from the back parts of the Bayou before Damon could turn around. "And… And you're gone… _Of course you are_… **_Damn it!_** GENESIS! I HAVE SOME _COMPLAINTS_ ABOUT YOUR SON, **_GODDAMNIT!_**" Damon yells up at the sky, before nearly collapsing on the ground.

The doors to the Mikaelson crashed open and Damon stumbles in weakly, barely supporting himself, sweating profusely, as spider webbing cracks creep up the side of his neck from the bite, Damon struggling to breathe, and a sort of feverish haze covering his expression.

"What the- _Damon!_" Stefan jumps up from where he is sitting in the living room, having been calmly reading a book, attempting to drown out the noise of the triplet's latest Disney movie. "What the hell happened!?"

"**_You!_**" Damon points to the Seraph in accusation; Castiel merely looking over his shoulder in complete innocence. "You- you let me- let me get bitten!" Damon waves his hand hysterically, nearly collapsing having made it a few feet into the Mikaelson manor. "And- and then you- you **_left_** me! In the- the _middle_ of the Bayou!"

"I was- was **_bitten!_** By a wolf!" Damon yells, Stefan now helping to support his older brother.

"It was an accident." Castiel offers innocently, looking, for all intents, completely innocent and sorry for his actions, his head tilting like a duck. "Really, it was."

"I will call my brother." Elijah simply rises from his own place on the couch to call Niklaus back to the mansion.

"_Right_…" Balthazar mutters quietly to his brother. "And… You left him there?"

"I forgot." Castiel offers unhelpfully.

"Good enough for me." Balthazar replies as the Seraphs smack wings. "Think mom will believe that?"

**_I found some inspiration! Yay!_**

**_Remember to drop a line!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	19. Nightwalkers

No One's POV

To be fair, it wasn't like the Original Hybrid had _planned_ for things to go this way; he had simply made a statement.

"Oh come on, it's hardly like it can be _worse_ than what your brother went through with Castiel, Stefan." Niklaus tells the younger Salvatore as they walk the Quarter with the younger one of Genesis' triplets, Gadreel, the Seraph off investigating some street vendor as something had caught his eye.

"Please- _please_ don't say that." Stefan half-grimaces, his eye half on Gadreel to ensure he was not getting into trouble. "I'd like not to think about what Castiel did to my brother…"

"Well, it's hardly like you're going to fall off a balcony and break your neck." Niklaus offers offhandedly.

Evidentially, some of Marcel's nightwalkers had taken it upon themselves to attack the Original Hybrid to protect Marcel's reign of the Quarter, and although much could be said about their intelligence, Niklaus could at least say something about their loyalty.

The ambush was chaotic, disorderly, and clearly unplanned; the numbers of nightwalkers were high, a clear show of power, but not nearly enough to overpower the Original Hybrid, a vampire that was over 100 years old, and an actual angelic being.

However, Niklaus wasn't expecting said angelic being to be more of an actual _human disaster_.

Niklaus wasn't quite sure what had managed to capture the Seraph's attention, but to be fair, it took very little to capture Gadreel's attention, such as something shiny; however, in this case, it was clear something had, and Niklaus watched in slow dread and trepidation, much like a slow train wreck one couldn't help but watch, as the Seraph quite literally knocked the youngest Salvatore off a balcony with his wing, promptly snapping Stefan's neck.

"_Fuck_." Niklaus curses under his breath, continuing to watch as Gadreel promptly disappears, several nightwalkers promptly piling on him, only managing to enrage the Hybrid rather than doing any serious harm.

Niklaus walked back down the nearly silent French Quarter streets, the attempt of the nightwalkers a pitiful attempt, as their bodies lie in various stages of injured or dead, and now Stefan slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"_Klaus_." Tyler appears in the middle of the street, the streetlamps casting a glow behind him; his timing couldn't be any worse in Niklaus' opinion.

"Tyler Lockwood… Do we really have to do this right now?" Niklaus groans lightly in resignation, not at all wanting to face one of his own hybrids, but placing a still unconscious Stefan down to face the Prodigal Son of his own making.

**_Guess who's finally got an update!?_**

**_Leave a review, ya'll!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	20. Temper Tantrums

No One's POV

Genesis appeared at the Mikaelson mansion, having heard her middle child call for her urgently.

"Momma!" Gadreel fluffs his wings, spinning to look at her with an eager look, like a child eager to show off a new toy.

"Hello Gadreel, my Little Bear Cub." Genesis greets her middle child with an indulgent look.

"Momma! Look what I found!" Gadreel fluffs his wings again, flapping them slightly, creating a small gust of wind in the Mikaelson mansion, proudly showing off a young girl with dark brunette hair and a baby face, no older than 15 or 16, who was held in his grasp by the shoulders and looking a cross between bewildered and fearful.

"Gad… Did you _kidnap_ someone?" Balthazar questions from where he lazily sits on the couch. "Oh our Grandfather, Gad… You can't just _kidnap_ people without asking them!" He then adds with an eye roll.

"Little Bear…" Genesis can't help but sigh a little, a fond look towards her son. "Balthazar is correct, however. You must _ask_ the person if they wish to come with you. I am glad, though, you have found a friend."

"Oh, Bambi, _kidnapping_ people would be the _least_ of your worries…" Damon offers strolling into the Mikaelson mansion as if he owns the place, drawn by the small storm Genesis' arrival had herald. "But, nice of you to drop in anyways..." He offers to his mate, his tone half-sarcastic and half-genuine.

At that, Niklaus walks in with an unconscious Stefan tossed over his shoulder, promptly dumping him on the spare couch.

"What happened- you know, I don't even _want_ to know…" Damon comments, staring at his brother and the Original Hybrid.

"I see you're back." Niklaus offers the middle of Genesis' triplets, glancing at Gadreel with an impassive look, merely relieved that his mansion was still standing. "And with… And acquisition yourself…"

"I see the bonding time went well, then… So, Saint Stefan gets his neck _snapped_… Meanwhile, I get bitten by a wolf and nearly die?" Damon comments incredulously. "I see how it is." Damon snorts sarcastically, looking entirely unimpressed by the situation.

"I'm sorry!" Gadreel immediately apologizes, blinking rapidly and beginning to tear up slightly, looking ashamed for something, that in reality, he didn't actually mean to do.

"To be fair, Gadreel didn't mean to." Niklaus adds in somewhat helpfully, mostly in hopes of preventing his beloved mansion from being blown to bits from one of the Seraph's immense powers. "He hit Stefan with his wings… Those things are weapons of their own." He offers. "I can't speak for your other son, however. I wasn't there on _that_ particular outing."

"I understand, Little Bear." Genesis answers, already knowing the truth, having read it easily from Gadreel's mind; while she didn't do it often, angels, all angels, particularly the Archangels had the power to read minds, therefore the truth was rarely something that could be hidden.

"On the hand… _Castiel_…" Genesis turns to Castiel with a look which warns Castiel that she was not playing around this time and that he needed to tell her the truth; for the most part, Damon was in the corner of the room, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed looking completely unimpressed at the scene, while Niklaus remained on the opposite side of the room watching the scene casually.

"_Little Duck_…" She says again when Castiel remains quiet, instead, simply looks at her with his baby blue eyes and well-rehearsed puppy dog look. "Did you purposely allow Damon to get bitten by a werewolf?" She questions, although she already knows the truth, but hoping Castiel would tell her.

"No, momma! No! It was an accident! I promise, momma!" Castiel shakes his head innocently, looking up at his mother with his blue eyes shining a little too innocently, wings folded behind him.

"_Castiel_." Genesis warns again.

"I promise, momma!" Castiel pouts, his eyes getting a little misty with tears, even shuffling his wings together as if that would make his mother believe him more easily.

"He totally meant it." Damon offers a little deadpan, still propped up against the wall, arms crossed and looking completely unmoved by Castiel's crocodile tears. "No offense, Bambi… But your little bra- I mean, _angel_…" Damon corrects. "Totally meant it."

"Cas-" Genesis sighs a little, her sigh a little exasperated at her youngest son; she knew that her triplets didn't exactly get along nor like the Salvatores, but would have never expected this from any of them.

"_HE'S NOT MY DAD!_" Castiel finally screams, realizing his mother wasn't believing his crocodile tears, his grace flashing through his eyes dangerously unstable as it explodes, within moments flattening the Mikaelson mansion to its foundations.

"_Castiel_." Genesis thunders, her gaze darkening as she stands among what was left the Mikaelson compound, rebar and concrete sticking up from the ground, and looking disappointed at her youngest son.

"Well, little Cassie…" Balthazar huffs, lazily beating a wing from where he holds Hayley suspended a little like a dead weight, hanging by her ankle upside down much to her shrieks and displeasure (I mean, look, his mom only told him he had to protect her, okay, not _how_ he had to), several feet in the air, keeping her protected from the angelic blast from his younger brother. "That was rather dramatic…" Balthazar rolls his eyes.

"**_Castiel_**." Genesis rumbles again. "Green Room…. **_Now_**."

"But- but- _momma!_ I'm sorry!" Castiel whines, his wings dropping as he trudges towards his mother and the swirling gold portal that she opens. "I don't wanna!" Castiel complains.

"No- no arguing this time, Little Duck. You know exactly _why_." Genesis sighs, the swirling portal sealing shut with a silent spark behind the younger Seraph.

"IT'S NOT _FAIR!_" Castiel shouts, sitting down in the corner of the Green Room, arms crossed and wings flicked back behind him in a firm pout. "HE'S NOT MY DAD! I DON'T _LIKE_ HIM, MOMMA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Castiel." Genesis appears in the room, the white washed walls bland and sealed with her own powers in order to contain her own children temporarily.

"_Momma!_" Castiel runs to his mother, pushing up against her wings to cuddle.

"Oh, Little Duck… What am I going to do with you?" Genesis questions rhetorically, sitting them both down in the middle of the Green Room as Castiel sits on top of her, cuddled up to her wings like a fledgling.


	21. Darkness Rising

No One's POV

In the absence of God, in the aftermath of the would-be apocalypse, Heaven was finally calming, led by Genesis as the Viceroy, and Gabriel standing next to her in what was once Michael's rightful place as the Sword.

However, not even Heaven and the angels would be able to predict what was to come, because sometimes it was fate, sometimes it was fortune, and sometimes even as all-knowing and all-powerful as their Father was, even God couldn't stop time and destiny from writing the story.

On Alpha10, the Mark broke, Rowena using the codex in tandem with the Book of the Damned to break the Mark of Cain, but with it an unspeakable threat that neither the Winchesters or Rowena had expected or knew; the darkness within Jeremy's eyes fell away, like fog lifting in early morning's light, black turning back to brown, and his consciousness returning along with it, snapping into place like a rubber band.

Like a nightmare, a vision, a premonition, the seismic shift gave Heaven a pause, like a collective intake of air for the angels old enough to remember fighting Darkness.

"Little Duck." Genesis calms her son, her fingers gently brushing through his wings as she hears her brothers call for her. "I must leave. Heaven calls. I will send you back to the Mikaelsons. _Behave_."

"I'm sorry, momma." Castiel murmurs quietly.

"Okay." Genesis gently kisses his forehead. "I love you. Now, _behave_." She reminds him one last time before unsealing the Green Room and allowing Castiel out, disappearing a moment later to Heaven's plains.

"Sister… Viceroy Genesis." Lucifer appears before his sister, immediately bowing before Genesis as she appears in the throne room of Heaven, looking frazzled for he had worn the Mark for centuries, endured the call of Darkness herself, endured the unending siren call of it, and the madness of it, despite Genesis being the one to help their Father lock Darkness away in the final battle.

"Yes, Lucifer. I felt it too." Genesis acknowledges her brother's presence with grave seriousness, one of the few times acting with the seriousness and solemnity of her status as Viceroy. "Begin preparations for war… Amara will be coming again… Heaven must be prepared." She answers Lucifer's unasked question.

"As you wish, Viceroy Genesis." Lucifer bows to leave.

"And, Lucifer… Please send for Gabriel." She asks.

"You called?" Gabriel strides in a few moments later, his angel sword strapped to his hip and gleaming in the light of Heaven's sun.

"Yes. Gather a protection detail. We must return to Alpha10." Genesis tells Gabriel, barely looking up from the maps and scrolls that now litter her desk.

The skies outside the Bunker stormed relentlessly, sheets of rain pelting the ground sideways, wind howling, and lightning crashing and thunder boom as Genesis and Gabriel appeared within the confines of the Bunker.

"Genesis!" Sam looks surprised.

"Sam Winchester." Genesis answers the younger Winchester, her tone grave.

"We- We weren't expecting you." Sam answers. "Is- is everything okay?"

"No…" Genesis answers shortly. "I gave you a task. _One_ task. I did not believe it to be all that difficult… Yet- yet you and your brother seemingly found it fit to disobey my orders." Genesis tells Sam, her gaze sharp and piercing as she evaluates the younger Winchester.

"Wait- I don't- I don't understand." Sam protests.

"Obviously, Samster." Gabriel snarks, looking royally pissed off as he stands at his sister's side, a silent show of solidarity and support. "Apparently you and your brother got the short end of the stick… You see here, when the Viceroy of Heaven… Of the known worlds, gives you an order… _You do it._ End of story. Capeesh?" Gabriel continues to sass, his wings ticking annoyed.

"_Gabriel_." Genesis warns slightly, giving her brother a look as if to tell him be silent, her brother only falling silent with a slight huff and ruffle of his feathers.

"As I remember correct-" Genesis begins. "I told you to _find_ Jeremy Gilbert… Not to attempt to remove the Mark."

"Genesis-" Sam holds his hands out as if to try and explain.

"You didn't really expect us to just do _nothing_, did you?" Dean protests, having come into the conversation sometime while Gabriel was sassing his brother. "Jeremy is like family! _You help family!"_

"What I _expected_, Dean and Sam Winchester… Was for my orders to be followed." Genesis replies evenly.

"Well, we've had enough of you feathery assholes telling us what to do!" Dean almost yells. "Because no offense to you, Michael didn't do a great job leading."

"My brother has his faults that is true. But I gave you those orders for your own safety… And that of the known universes and worlds, Dean. It was not something to _ignore_." Genesis answers calmly. "And you have defied them… Every action has a consequence. This one, far graver than others…"

"Now, where is Jeremy now? He is here, is he not? I can sense his soul. He is no longer a Hunter of the Five… The Mark stripped away the Five's magic, drained it, used it, and corrupted it. And, when the Mark broke, he has now been rendered human." Genesis tells the Winchesters.

"It does not matter." Genesis turns slightly when the Winchesters do not answer her. "You both, along with Jeremy, are to stay here."

"What!? No- no way in hell!" Dean yells. "You can't keep us in here-"

"I **_can_** and I **_will_**." Genesis cuts off Dean. "For your safety. I could lock you in a Green Room, isolated from everything, and cut off. But, I have not. As I told you before, Dean Winchester, the Mark was a lock and key for an entity of great destruction and chaos. And _you_, in your quest to free Jeremy, **_you_** have unleashed it." Genesis pierces Dean with her ice blue gaze. "Until I am assured that it will not come for you and Heaven is better prepared, you _will_ stay here."

"Angels have been tasked with guarding you." Gabriel tells the Winchesters. "They are posted all around the Bunker. And don't think they won't stop you… At any cost." Gabriel sort of smirks before both he and Genesis promptly disappear.


	22. Conversations

No One's POV

"_Father_." Genesis appears in Chuck's house after splitting ways with Gabriel, sending her brother back to Heaven to oversee further preparations for Amara returning.

"Ge- Gen!" Chuck startles, promptly dumping his carton of take-out food on himself.

"Father, you must return to Heaven." Genesis informs her Father without preamble. "You promised that one day you would."

"_Do I though?_" Chuck questions with a skeptical look.

"_Father_." Genesis says a little more sternly, leveling her Father with a look as if he's the petulant fledgling that won't behave. "You told me you would return when the time was right… Amara has broken free and _returned_. If not now, when is the _right_ time?"

"Alright, alright, fair enough… I see your point." Chuck offers, holding out his hands innocently or as if he's simply placating her. "But, like, your brothers are there, aren't they? Can't _they_ help you?"

"_Dad_…" Genesis nearly rolls her eyes at her Father, creator of the known universes or not, she would not allow him to skirt his responsibilities any longer, she after all, had kept his secret as he had fled Heaven to come to Alpha10. "Despite the fact I am now the Viceroy, Heaven is still **_your_** responsibility. And yes, my brothers _are_ helping… It is not enough. And you _know_ it. Heaven will not be able to stand against Amara without you."

"Eh, eh, eh…" Chuck makes an ambivalent noise, his voice getting higher and higher with each word he says, even wiggling his hand in a waffling motion. "I mean, why can't you just- you know, take care of Heaven a little longer? Because, like, you're doing such a wonderful job… Honestly, better than Michael. In hindsight, I probably should have given you the Viceroyship in the first place… So, I could- I could just give you some more of my powers, a little boost to your own…" Chuck offers, his voice rambling a bit as he looks at his less than impressed youngest Archangel daughter.

"Dad…" Genesis nearly deadpans. "I already have enough power… My own and Heaven's. If I wanted-" Genesis pauses, her head tilted as if hearing something in the distance or the distant cry or call of someone.

"_I must go_." Genesis immediately cuts off abruptly, snapping into an almost militarist stance born from millenniums of war and battle. "Do not think our conversation is _over_." At that she gives her Father another look. "We will talk about this later." She finally turns to leave, her wings flicking out to take her away from her Father's house, the call she felt already growing stronger, calling her towards Omega10 and the distraught cries of her children.

"Fine, fine…" Chuck mutters under his breathe, not particularly intending to further the conversation.

"Dad- Dad are you trying to _disappear!?_" She turns back to glance at her Father in part-outrage, sheer disbelief coloring her tone as she raises a brow at him.

"N- **_no!_** _Of course not!_ I- I would _never!_" Chuck stutters out, immediately stopping himself from flickering out of his _own_ house, pretending to look equally as outraged by the suggestion.

"We'll talk about this when I return as well… And you _better_ be here…" Genesis gives her Father another stern look, a harsh clash of thunder and lightning following her words as her powers thunder around them, to which Chuck cringes slightly under his daughter's anger and display as Genesis disappears in a beat of wings a second later, leaving only a wisp of wind that flutters papers on his desk the only indication she was ever there.


	23. Portal to Purgatory

No One's POV

Castiel stepped through his mother's swirling portal from the Green Room and back into the world of Omega10, the Mikaelson mansion standing before him in all its old colonial-style splendor, and the sparks of Genesis' grace snapping the portal shut with a silent swirl of gold and blue.

"What even _was_ that? Were you even in the Green Room for two seconds? That's gotta be like the _shortest_ time out ever, Cassie." Balthazar comments snarkily, giving his brother an eye roll. "And you wonder why I have a complex." He complains as he huffs dramatically.

"Mom got called back to Heaven." Castiel explains. "She said I had to behave." He _almost_ looks half-contrite about it, were it not for the fact he didn't feel even the _slightest_ bit remorseful or repentant about his previous actions.

"Like that _ever_ works." Balthazar snarks back some more. "Since when do you ever _actually_ listen to mom when she tells you to behave?"

"Oh dear Lord…" Niklaus mutters to himself as he walks back into the main living room of the mansion from his art room to grab more alcohol and catches sight of Castiel, having only somewhat recovered from his mansion being blown apart, again, by one of the Seraphs (although Castiel was definitely the primary offender, however, Gadreel a close contender mainly out of his naivety of all things human related).

"Well, Granddad has abandoned us… And _that's the tea_." Balthazar mutters deadpan before snapping a glass of wine into his hand casually as if he was discussing the weather or something else equally as benign.

"What- what is even _happening_ right now?" Davina finally finds her voice to speak for the first time since being untimely kidnapped by Gadreel, her gaze frantically shifting confused between Castiel, Balthazar, and Niklaus, much like watching a tennis match occurring, and her tone rightfully bewildered and mystified by what the hell was happening and **_had_** happened in the span of perhaps ten minutes.

"Yep, Granddad with a capital _G_. Creator of the universes and all that." Balthazar waves his hands around lazily while sipping on his wine. "Honestly, our mom is doing _much_ better ruling that he _ever_ could. Certainly better than Uncle Michael. Although, he's a bit of stick in the mud anyways, always was…" Balthazar hums thoughtfully.

"Oh, right!" Balthazar offers, as if the thought suddenly dawns on him. "This is probably gonna hurt." He offers as if slightly apologetic, suddenly moving in front of Davina in a blink, his hand touching her forehead as he seals Enochian sigils and wards into her ribs.

"_OWE!"_ Davina screams loudly, practically bending over until she was hunched on the ground, Gadreel hovering over her a bit uselessly, the thought of his new friend hurt a thought that didn't set well with him. "What- what did you _do_ to me!?"

"Eh- just some Enochian wards…" Balthazar shrugs. "Since you'll probably be sticking around… No need to thank me." He waves off.

"What- what-" Davina goes to ask, but trails off as she catches sight of the wings that sprout from the three Seraphs' backs. "What the-?"

"_Angels_\- we're angels, darling…" Balthazar offers with a smirk, his eyes dancing with mischief.

Esther Mikaelson, matriarch of the Mikaelson family and Original Witch would consider herself many things, _smart_ was not one of them, _wise_, however, _yes_; after all, she had been alive for many years even if it was on the Other Side.

She had learned a great deal, both in her time alive and dead, to serve her in the world she walked among now, and with the powers of the Leviathans coursing through her, she felt invincible; although, in the end, that would be her downfall.

"Hayley Marshall." Esther startles the she-wolf, the powers of the Leviathans, monsters older than nearly half of the angels in Heavenly Host, allowing her to pass the warding on the Mikaelson mansion, although not without significant effort and power; after all, they had been weakened by the portal they had to make to return from Purgatory.

"Who- who are you?" Hayley jumps from her bed, considerably suspicious of a person simply appearing in her room, though the Seraphs did have a tendency of doing that.

"My name is Esther Mikaelson… I have a proposition for you." Esther offers, her eyes even as she gazes as what she hopes is the promise of a brighter future for the Mikaelson lineage, untainted by her children's influence.

Look, it wasn't like Balthazar _hoped_ that the she-wolf would decide to just not be his problem, but here's the deal, she was a whiny, entitled, little bitch, and if she suddenly just, well, let's just _say_ found herself **_portalled_** to another universe, he wouldn't shed any tears over it… But, his mom may get a little upset about it. So, unfortunately, until the little twin cuties were born, she was his responsibility.

And alright, so maybe he wasn't paying attention as close as he could have been, but hey, maybe he also just wanted to see how things played out.

"So…" Balthazar appears with his brothers behind him (be as it may, it never hurt to have a little back up, particularly because Balthazar could sense something _off_ about the Original Witch), Niklaus also drug around for the unfortunate ride, and by that, the Original Hybrid was literally being _drug_ by the eldest Seraph by the back of his shirt; they were, after all, _his_ children in potential harm's way. "What do we have here? Original _Bitch_… I mean, Original _Witch_." Balthazar pretends to correct.

"_Bitch_ works just fine for me." Kol spits out spitefully, having been called by Elijah, who, since Niklaus was involved, followed along because, well, when it was his brother, who _knows_ what could happen.

"_Impossible_." Esther looks at Balthazar as if surprised by his presence and ability to sense her magic and powers from the Leviathans.

"_What?_ You thought you actually **_snuck_** around the warding?" Balthazar sasses. "_Please_, Scarlet Witch, you may have some extra power ups- from somewhere, I don't know where… But, my _mom_ placed those Enochian wards. No, I just wanted to see where you were going with all- _all of this_…" At that he waves vaguely to whatever was happening between Esther and Hayley.

"Let Hayley **_go_**, Esther." Elijah orders evenly, now stepping in to speak. "She nor the children have done nothing to you. Your quarrel is with us."

"Oh, I know they haven't." Esther replies as if the answer is obvious. "I have no quarrel with them. What makes you think I would harm them? I'm not a monster like you believe I am." She laughs as if it's a ridiculous thought.

"Oh, we know what you are." Kol growls, barring his teeth a little and pacing slightly.

"These children are to be our family's redemption." Esther offers. "Where you have all fallen short… Failed… They will not. They will be unburdened by our sins. They will be better than you all."

"You mean to raise them?" Elijah questions, seemingly offended by the mere thought.

"Of course. You would? None of you are fit to." Esther answers, laughing again, as if the thought of any of them raising children is a mockery. "Least of all Klaus."

"Enough of this." Niklaus finally growls, his eyes flicking gold. "Give me back my children."

"Well, don't you think the mother has a say in this? They aren't, after all, _all_ yours, Klaus." Esther half-chastises.

"Perhaps not." Balthazar steps in again "But, Viceroy of Heaven trumps _all_, Original Bitch." Balthazar finally raises his fingers to snap, his eyes beginning to glow with his powers. "Which means, the she-wolf is coming with us. The Viceroy **_commands_** it." At that, his eyes glow bright, his wings flaring as his grace arcs in the sky.

"_We do not bow to the Viceroy_." A multitude of voices hiss and growl, nearly exploding from Esther Mikaelson as black tentacles merge and twist with claws to take form, completely overtaking the Original Witch.

"What the actual **_fuck_** is that!?" Kol screams, leaping back like a cat hissing from water.

Leviathan and angelic power slam together with abrupt force, like an earthquake ripping across the ground or a tidal wave crashing against a shore, white hot grace clashing with the sickening black powers of the Leviathans, the force of it ripping and cracking open a new portal to Purgatory.

"Well, _fuck_."


	24. Into the Rift

No One's POV

The blast of white hot grace and power from the Leviathans _roared_ through the ears of the Mikaelsons and the three Seraphs like thunder booming, earth quaking, and a tornado ripping through the town all at once, the powers clashing and slicing through the fragile layers that held the worlds and universes together; a portal growing with ever mounting size, beginning to drag in whatever crossed its path, becoming an all-consuming hole between the two worlds.

"_Shit_." Balthazar stares at the portal with ever growing horror, mom was gonna be so _mad_, never mind the fact Hayley and the Mikaelsons and whatever else might actually be drug into Purgatory themselves. "Cas, Gad, we have to close it! Or it will destroy everything!" He all but yells, drawing forth more of his grace as he begins to blast at the portal to Purgatory with full power, his wings expanding to protect the Mikaelsons and Davina, who had been drug along for the ride.

Honestly, Balthazar didn't really know what happened in the next few moments, other than the fact he and his brothers weren't well-equip to handle this situation, and that was _abundantly_ clear; Purgatory had been sealed well before they had been created by their mother, and Genesis had always warned them of the things, the _monsters_, that lie in it.

The thing, the monster, seeping out of the Original Witch seemed to take a corporeal form for a brief moment, almost as if the portal gave it power, or perhaps being closer to Purgatory helped, gave it some momentary _connection_.

"We seek the _witch_." The symphony of voices overlapped, black tentacles of goo seeming to reach forward, for the power of Davina; once a Harvest Witch, the power was simply too strong for the Leviathans to overlook even as Purgatory sought to suck them back in and trap them.

"_No!_" Gadreel shrieks, his grace glowing white hot with his powers in defense of his new found friend, who to be fair, was still out of her depth and confused at the situation she found herself in entirely, since the explanation she was given had hardly been one at all.

"**_NO!_**" Gadreel shrieks louder, his grace thundering in the skies, strong enough to create its own storm, clouds darkening, lightning striking and arcing in the sky, and finally, striking down a bolt of power straight from Heaven, powerful enough to blast the Original Witch back towards the portal, Purgatory sealing her back in a moment later as the portal continued to grow.

"Well then, Gad…" Balthazar blinks. "Didn't know you had it in you…" He offers, looking at his brother for another beat. "Guess that solves _one_ problem…"

It was almost like a domino effect of horrible and the very bad, where one thing lead to another, and everything when promptly to hell in a hand-basket; Gadreel, having been greatly drained by his earlier show of power, began slipping towards the portal, unable to hold himself firm against the growing strength and size of Purgatory's rift or use enough of his powers to keep him steady.

"_Gad!_" Castiel yells for his older brother, panic in his voice as he watches Gadreel begin to slowly slip towards the portal, and flaring his powers out wide in hopes to catch his brother before he slips too far. "Gad! _Gad!_" He yells again, this time more frantically, his hand reaching for his brother, fingers barely scrambling for a grip before it felt like the both of them both might be tumbled and tossed through the air and towards the vortex in front of them.

Power arched and wings flared, and finally, Balthazar watched as his youngest brother fell through the portal, Castiel's wings flapping wildly as he flips head over heels, almost tumbling uncontrollably, the portal wobbling around the edges as it finally consumes his youngest brother, Gadreel laying sprawled out on the pavement from where Castiel had managed to throw him back from the portal.

"_CAS!_"

Genesis appeared in a beam of light, nearly blinding as Heaven's celestial sun shines down on Omega10 for a brief moment, Genesis sitting atop her War Horse, Aurelius (ah-REH-lee-oos), her battle armor on and Aurelius prepared for battle, his own armor gleaming under the light of day.

Only a moment behind her are Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer, along with several War Tigers, among them, Genesis' own, their tails twitching agitatedly as they prowled forward, teeth bared as they roared, emitting sonic booms which began forcing the portal to Purgatory closed.

Raphael had been left in charge of Heaven, for although Purgatory was important, Heaven still needed care and to prepare for Amara; in the millenniums the Archangels had been alive, their roles had changed very little with Genesis as Viceroy, Gabriel the Messenger, Michael the Sword and Protector, Lucifer the Light Bringer and Envoy, and Raphael the Follower.

"Balthazar, Gadreel." Genesis looks at her sons immediately. "I heard you cries... What is wrong? Where is Castiel?" She notices only two of her triplets.

"Mom!" Balthazar turns to his mother, both relieved and anxious now that Genesis was there. "Mom! I'm- I'm sorry! I tried. I promise." Balthazar looks deeply ashamed and distraught, his express nearly in tears. "He's- he got sucked in…" Balthazar finally offers, looking away from his mother, not wanting to see her disappointment.

"In.. Into Purgatory?" Genesis finally questions after a few moments of silence as if not quite understanding what her eldest had said.

"Yes…" Balthazar shuffles his wings.

"Ah, _fuck_." Gabriel mutters to himself, hearing Balthazar answer, Gabriel having positioned himself facing the portal and begun to close the rift along with his brothers, their own graces working in tandem to hold back the growing rift.

Nearly without warning, Genesis was shooting off on Aurelius, galloping full speed towards the ever growing swirling vortex of doom, flying into it and disappearing with barely a beat of their wings.

"Tell me she _didn't?_" Michael questions with a slight groan.

"That's not _my_ job." Gabriel tells Michael. "You're the Sword and Protector. That's _your_ job." He smirks. "So, off you go." Gabriel sort of shoos an errant wing at his brother.

"Sometimes I absolutely _hate_ you, Gabriel." Michael glares at his brother before calling for his own War Horse, Anxo (An-shaw), from Heaven who appears several moments later, Michael leaping onto Anxo as they barrel towards the portal.

"_Wait!_" Gabriel yells after Michael. "She needs background music!" Gabriel tells his older brother.

"What? What in Father's nam-" Michael gives his brother a disbelieving look as if Gabriel isn't quite right in the head. "Why would she need-?"

"_Trust me_… You'll know when the time is right." Gabriel smirks, cutting Michael off, Anxo and Michael disappearing through the portal not a moment later.


	25. Scorched Earth

No One's POV

Michael entered Purgatory on his War Horse, Anxo (An-shaw), the portal closing behind him with a hiss, it warbling and wobbling behind him in a lace-work pattern keeping things from leaving; a one-way ticket into one of his Father's most dangerous and perilous worlds, even for the Archangels, a place the Archangels had sealed millenniums ago.

Though Michael had been merely a few footsteps behind his younger sister, Purgatory had begun to feel her fury as she chased after her wayward son; scorched earth was all around him, fire and smoke rose through the trees, the smell of lightning and his sister's ethereal grace hung in the air, and Heaven's fury and destruction crashed around him, igniting the sky on fire, hues of red, orange, and yellow.

"I _hate_ when you're right, Gabriel." Michael mutters under his breath as he continues to chase after his sister, both he and his War Horse, Anxo, cutting back and forth through swaths of destruction, doing all that was in their power to simply keep _up_ with Genesis and Aurelius (ah-REH-lee-oos) as they barreled far ahead.

The drums began building, a steady beat thundering slow and steady seeming to echo his sister's horse's hooves as they galloped across the lands of Purgatory devouring everything in their path, the bass echoing deep in the atmosphere and in his bones like a war anthem.

_I can hear the lost crying,  
I can hear the truth hiding, hiding.  
The shadows are calling us out,  
I see the fear rising.  
Yeah but my hope is burning,  
The shadows are calling us out._

His sister was a thing of both beauty and sheer power and _force_ that shook Purgatory, together with her War Horse, Aurelius, they carved a steady path through Purgatory's lands, one with one another after millenniums of battles and training; Leviathans lurked and slunk from the shadows, drawn out by both arrogance of their own self-assurance of power and strength, and by the power his sister possessed as an Archangel.

_We are heroes,  
Heroes in the darkest times,  
When there is no light.  
We are heroes,  
Heroes in the darkest times,  
But we'll rise above.  
We are heroes._

Genesis paid them no mind, wielding Heaven's power and her grace together, the powers by now, undistinguished from one another as she cut monsters down as if they were no more than mere nuisances, her grace blasting with deadly efficiency in white hot blasts that scorched the ground and burned hotter than several hundred celestial suns.

_It's feeling like the sun's hiding,  
But we're gonna keep moving, surviving.  
No, we won't go quiet tonight,  
Stand up and shout louder.  
Oh no, we won't be silent,  
The shadows are calling us out._

Purgatory's skies rumbled and darkened under Genesis' powers, Heaven's powers clashing in the skies above as Genesis brought down the power of Heaven to scorch the ground and set Purgatory aflame, Aurelius galloping at a break necking speed, turning and cutting through Leviathans and monsters as Genesis commanded her War Horse with equally sharp movements as she executed her grace and power.

_We are heroes,  
Heroes in the darkest times,  
When there is no light.  
We are heroes,  
Heroes in the darkest times,  
But we'll rise above.  
We are heroes._

Michael watched as his sister flew off Aurelius, to fly alone, executing a barrel roll herself in the sky, blasting several Leviathans with her grace as Aurelius continued to gallop on, attuned to his rider and keeping pace with her in the sky, his wings flared out and his head bend down in a charge, hooves striking a beat against the ground, sparks flying under his hooves as he snorted in challenge at those who opposed him; Genesis lets her grace fly in a wide arc, deflecting it off Aurelius' armor before flipping over her War Horse, her wings propelling her upward to remount a moment later, both horse and rider seemingly catching wind or sound of something in the distance before charging forward once more in a relentless pace.

_When the night is starless,  
Only we can spark it,  
Light it up in the darkness.  
When the night is starless,  
Only we can spark it,  
Light it up in the darkness._

"_Follow them_, Anxo. Don't lose them." Michael tells his horse, twisting his blade in his hand to get a better grip and point towards his sister's horse before leaning forward in anticipation, Anxo barreling forward in another moment and taking off into the thundering skies.

_We are heroes,  
Heroes in the darkest times,  
When there is no light.  
We are heroes,  
Heroes in the darkest times,  
But we'll rise above._

_…  
We are heroes._

Castiel was huddled in an alcove, waiting for something, _anything_, his wings curled around him as he sniffled to himself, wanting his mother, his brothers, even _Finn_. He'd tolerate Finn at this point even though he really didn't like him and was mean to him and bullied him to get him away from momma, but he was alone, in a very scary place, and all he wanted was his mother and his brothers and to be back in Heaven.

The ground rumbled and shook, the skies thundered and darkened, fire singed the ground, the smell of smoke almost choking, and electricity charged in the air like a tidal wave forcing the oceans to obey and bow.

"_Momma?_" Castiel whispers, crawling forward a little, his grace instinctively recognizing the person who had given him life.

The Leviathans who had trapped him inside the alcove hiss, forcing him to hunch in on himself a little, keeping him trapped; he had killed a few in singular combat, but he couldn't take on all of them by himself, he was too weak, despite the God-like powers that lie mostly dormant within him, inherited from Genesis.

"_Little Duck_." Genesis appears, her horse, Aurelius, snorting with a huff as if to protest slightly against the exertion he had to use to get to the younger Seraph; Leviathans now mere dark ashes and singe on the ground.

"Momma?" Castiel peeks out a little again, sort of hopping once in his mother's direction in childish innocence.

"Shh, Little Duck. Momma is here." Genesis hushes softly.

"_MOMMA!_" Castiel cries, bounding towards his mother immediately, wiggling and scrambling to get to her like a puppy who cannot contain their energy and wings flapping behind him in excitement. "MOMMA! MOMMA! MOMMA!" Castiel chants over and over.

"Shh, Little Duck." Genesis hushes again, allowing Castiel to clamor over her, Aurelius even bowing to allow Castiel to clamor onto the tall, 17.5 hand, withers. "I am here." She tells him, Castiel cuddling into her wings.

"Now, close your eyes, Little Duck. _All will be well_." Genesis tells him softly, nestling Castiel behind her into the joint between her wings as he clings to her like he had as a young fledging.

"_Fuck_." Michael curses as he catches up with his sister just in time to see her shoot into the sky on Aurelius, only to see her gather all of Heaven and her own powers within her and let out a blast like a supernova that consumes Purgatory in its entirety. "**_Damn it_**, Dad…" Michael curses again as he and Anxo dive after Genesis.

"Did you really feel the need to _smite_ Purgatory off the face of the universes?" Michael questions his sister as they sit on their War Horses, and Purgatory barely a few errant pieces of rubble floating admits the void of the worlds and universes their Father had created.

"_Unfortunate_." Genesis simply offers to her older brother in a bland tone, Castiel still snuggled up to his mother, and his face tucked into her neck as he clings to her.

"Unfortunate…" Michael mutters back to himself. "_You_ tell Dad that…"

"I'm sure he'll understand." Genesis replies. "Now come… The rift still needs to be permanently sealed." Genesis tells her brother.

_**Thank you to NicoleR85, BrookWorm3, and Butterfly Wings Chaos Theory for your constant reviews! They are always so encouraging!**_

_**Please review everyone! It feels like all my stories are so dead...**_

_**Heroes ~ Zayde Wolf**_


	26. The Trouble with Kids

No One's POV

Genesis sat on her War Horse, Aurelius, the rift that was once opened to Purgatory, now sealed shut by the remaining Archangels, and the power from Esther and the Leviathans destroyed alongside Purgatory, now scattered among the cosmos and universes and within the void.

"Your world is now once again safe. And the magic and power from both Esther and the Leviathans has been destroyed alongside Purgatory. You need not worry about the Original Witch ever again." Genesis turns towards the Mikaelsons, the grace in her eyes finally dying away to reveal their normal green color of her Earthly vessel.

"Good riddance, I'd say." Kol says rather spitefully, more than ready to put the whole thing behind him and the first of the Mikaelson siblings to recover from the rather traumatic experience of a _rift_ exploding.

"Yes… Well, thank you, Genesis… Yet again, we appreciate you coming to our aid." Elijah finally manages to thank the Viceroy of Heaven and the known cosmos, the patriarch of the Mikaelson, unflappable as he normally was, managing to be quite shaken by all that had happened.

To that, Genesis merely nods solemnly to the Mikaelson patriarch before turning to observe her sons with a fond look, the triplets who were too busy greeting each other to pay attention to anything else; after all, Castiel had gone through a rather traumatic event of being drug through the rift and into Purgatory in a valiant attempt to save his older brother, Gadreel.

The triplets ran up to each other in greeting, dipping their heads together as they flared their wings out, wings finally touching at the tips as they made a circle and danced around, wings flicking up and down a few times as they continued to circle each other, the three Seraphs then hopping a few times as they continued to flick their wings in their elaborate greeting to one another, like a secret handshake that only they were privy to.

"You know… They're _almost_ cute this way…" Gabriel comments, watching the three Seraphs continue to greet each other like they were fledglings.

"Don't, just _don't_… Don't even say that…" Michael mutters under his breathe at Gabriel's words. "They put honey in your fathers like less than a _week_ ago. And _glitter_ bombed your room…" Michael then deadpans. "Cute is the _last_ word I would use to describe them as… Lucifer's demons are better behaved then our sister's triplets…"

"Yeah… Okay, you have a point… Fair enough." Gabriel concedes, holding up a finger as if to give his brother an actual point.

"You _know_ this means they're coming back to Heaven with us." Lucifer offers unhelpfully.

"Oh our Father…" Gabriel nearly cries. "Heaven is _doomed_… Is the Weapon's Vault even _locked?_ Can it be locked? Balthazar got his angel blade back already…" Gabriel questions as if picturing all the things that could go wrong with the triplets back in Heaven.

"The boys will be returning to Heaven with me, Finn included." Genesis announces, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"I knew it…" Lucifer comments.

"You're really not helpful, like, at _all_." Gabriel snarks at his brother.

"Boys, come." Genesis tells the boys, beckoning the boys with a wing. "And Davina… I know you are fond of Marcel and think of him as a father figure… But, I would think twice of someone who chooses to use you merely as a weapon. What kind of father locks up his child and then manipulates them to do his bidding?" Genesis pauses to look back at Davina.

"Your powers are great… You need someone to teach you, to guide you… Believe it or not, but the Mikaelsons are not your enemy. And the lines are not always black and white. Not even for angels." Genesis tells Davina with a final word of advice before finally turning away and disappearing with her brothers and brood, everything set right in New Orleans as if the angels had never been there in the first place, only the Mikaelsons and Davina to know anything had occurred.

"Gen… Did you just make an Original Vampire _immortal?_ But, like… Immortal, immortal?" Gabriel questions his sister with a dumbfounded look once the Archangels appeared back in Heaven and the Holy City, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Yes… Problem, Gabe?" Genesis questions her brother serenely, the triplets and Finn standing close to her.

"Who, me? No, not at all, sugar cakes… Just an honest question. You know, gotta get my facts straight, because honestly, I think you may have just broke Heaven-" Gabriel begins to ramble a bit, holding his hands up innocently as if not to get smited by his own sister who was more than a little over protective of her brood at the moment, when he suddenly gets cut off by Castiel who lets out a strangled war cry and charges Finn straight on.

"Oh, for our _Father's_ sake…" Gabriel sighs, watching as Castiel stabs Finn straight into the chest with his angel blade. "Why do I even _try?_ He needs that thing taken away from him…" Gabriel mutters to himself; it wasn't as if Gabriel and his other Archangel brothers hadn't _tried_ to take the blades away from the triplets before, but somehow they _still_ managed to find them, evidentially they needed to seal them in a Green Room or something.

"Castiel…" Genesis turns to her youngest with a slow look, her brow raised. "Did you just _stab_ your brother?" Genesis questions as Finn looks more than a little traumatized and startled by the ordeal, though to be fair, he was used to the triplets attempting to kill him by now, though Castiel hadn't _actually_ stabbed him, so this was a first.

"Cas, what have I told you about _stabbing_ our broth- **_adopted_** brother?" Balthazar adds in sassily.

"I didn't use an Archangel blade…" Castiel offers, looking not the _least_ bit guilty or sorry, particularly because Finn wasn't _actually_ dead. "He's not dead…." Castiel adds.

"Room. **_Now_**." Genesis gives a hard look at her youngest and points, practically marching her son towards his room by his wing. "I don't have time for this, Little Duck. I brought you all back to Heaven to be safe. Not so you could do things like this. You are _not_ **fledglings** anymore!"

"Sorry, momma." Castiel is slightly ashamed now by his actions, but mostly because it made his mother take time out of her schedule and inconvenienced her, not because he had hurt Finn.

"You will stay here until I return to Heaven." Genesis tells Castiel firmly, settling him in his room before sealing his door shut with a firm hiss of her grace.

"Now… Can I trust that you three will _behave_ while I am gone?" Genesis marches back into the main citadel where Balthazar, Gadreel, and Finn still remain.

"Yes, momma." Balthazar and Gadreel both chime nearly in unison while Finn is perhaps a bit too silent, but nods in agreement and a small yes to Genesis' request, Finn still a bit in awe to be in the Holy City and cowed by his siblings, _adopted_ siblings, antagonistic behavior, which to be fair, wasn't all that different than before, even if he got a slight bit of "upgrade" in immortality.

"Good. And _be_ good." Genesis warns before she once disappears.

**_I'm back!_**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	27. The Trouble with Dads

No One's POV

Look, it wasn't that Chuck didn't _trust_ his eldest son to take care of Heaven or the universes he had created, but as much as he preached about taking off the training wheels and letting his babies grow, and all that, still, Chuck would admit having some _attachment_ issues, and well, vacation wasn't all that it was cracked up to be; so, if Chuck tuned into the universes and Heaven every once in a while on his own sort of tv, well, who's to know but him?

The Winchester's universe, Alpha10, used to be his favorite, it was, after all, the one his sons were fighting over. However, since his baby girl, Genesis, and it wasn't like he _played_ favorites, or had a favorite; but, Genesis was his _baby girl_, the _last_ of the Archangels, since she had become the Viceroy of Heaven, things were so much more interesting in Heaven, and of course, where ever her triplets, his own grandsons, happened to be.

Chuck watched, with no little amount of trepidation, as Purgatory went up in a fiery explosion of rubble and debris under Genesis' immense powers, her anger and desire to avenge and protect her son fierce enough to lay waste to an entire _universe_, the powers he gave her and power given to her as Viceroy wiping out all the monsters that lie within Purgatory and the world itself, and leaving a void between the worlds where it once lay.

"Did you really feel the need to _smite_ Purgatory off the face of the universes?" Michael questions his sister as they sit on their War Horses, and Purgatory barely a few errant pieces of rubble floating admits the void of the worlds and universes their Father had created.

"_Unfortunate_." Chuck hears his youngest Archangel daughter reply in a rather bland tone, clearly unconcerned with what she had just done, her youngest son, Castiel, still snuggled up to her, and his face tucked into her neck as he clings to her like the duckling he still pretended to be.

"Unfortunate…" Michael mutters back. "_You_ tell Dad that…"

"I've made a _grave_ mistake…" Chuck mumbles to himself, frantically scrambling about his perpetually messy house; beer bottles and random scraps of paper all about as he begins to gather only the important things together, forgetting in his haste that he could quite literally _snap_ his fingers, then again, there was something to be said for doing things the old fashioned way.

"_Father_." Genesis appears in a flutter of wings, making Chuck leap like a startled cat.

"Ge- _Gen!_" Chuck stutters out.

"Father… Father, were you attempting to leave?" Genesis pins her father with a look.

"No- **No!** _Of course not!_" Chuck replies nervously, his gaze darting around his house as he fiddles with his hands in front of him and his cuff sleeve.

"Father, you must return to Heaven… This is not an option any longer." Genesis replies evenly. "Heaven is at the precept of _war_."

"Right, right… I get that, I understand… Nothing like older siblings, huh?" Chuck chuckles a bit wryly as if attempting to draw the comparison between Genesis and Michael or perhaps Lucifer. "But, can't I just give you some more of my powers, sweetie?" Chuck offers, holding his hands out in front of him in a placating and pleading manner. "Since you're doing such a wonderful job? I mean, phew, I saw what you did to Purgatory… Just- just _boom_, completely gone… Out of existence… I mean… It's not like I _needed_ that universe for a specific purpose or anything… Which, that's _fine_\- absolutely fine… I can always make a new one…" Chuck hastily adds when Genesis gives him another glare.

"_Dad_." Genesis warns again, the skies beginning to darken around his house as her powers form over Alpha10. "You **_promised_**."

"Right, right… I did. I did. You're right." Chuck tells his daughter, still looking less than enthusiastic about returning to his duties to Heaven.

"Good." Genesis replies in a no nonsense tone, and in another blink both her and Chuck disappear from Alpha10, as if Chuck the Prophet had never been there to begin with, only a few empty beer bottles, left over papers for his current novel, and a few random articles of clothes and personal artifacts the only evidence of his presence.

"Pst… _Cas_." Balthazar whispers through Castiel's door, knocking lightly as if to not draw too much attention to what he was attempting to do.

"Balthy?" Castiel questions, turning towards the door, his wings shuffling behind him as he scoots closer towards the door from where he had been sulking on his bed much like a toddler.

"Yeah… Gad and I are here to break you out!" Balthazar tells Castiel, Balthazar standing the closest to Castiel's door and Gadreel just behind him. "Now, come on! Before they see us!" Balthazar hisses again.

"Come on! _Come on!_" Balthazar bids impatiently, the triplets all laughing together as Castiel slips out of his room. "This way! Before they catch us!" The triplets scramble down the hall, wings fluffing behind them as they flee.

The Archangels walked out into one of the main courtyards of the citadel to see the War Horses let out of the stables and paddocks, half of them painted in bright colored stripes, but contently munching on grass or otherwise grooming each other as if nothing was otherwise amiss.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Gabriel mutters to himself. "Oh, for _Father's_ sake…" He nearly cries.

"You have to admit, it's creative…" Lucifer comments casually, evaluating the triplet's work.

"Lucifer… _Shut up_ and help me wrangle the War Horses." Gabriel glares at his brother. "Raphael, you're helping too… And, Michael… Where in _Father's name_ is Michael?" Gabriel looks around for a brief moment before giving up and simply walking over to grab a lead rope.

"Why do I even _try?_" Gabriel questions, looking up at the sky as if questioning his sanity.

In Michael's room, Finn sat in the corner in a bed which suspiciously looks like a dog bed, looking intently at a picture book of animals that Michael had given him while Michael sat at his desk, his pen scratching across scrolls of reports, ignoring the chaos as it runs rampant outside his room; it was better this way, the triplets ignored him for the most part, and Michael remained safe from their flamboyant pranks and shenanigans inside his room, which was warded with every conceivable Enochian ward he could think of.

"Okay, _okay_… Owe, Gen. Owe… I'm coming, _I'm coming_…" Chuck complains as his daughter all but drags him into the main citadel. "You don't have to grip so hard! _Geeshe!_"

"If I didn't, you would find a way to run away…" Genesis rolls her eyes. "You know, I didn't think I had to babysit you too, Dad…" Genesis practically mothers her own father.

"I would not- okay, okay... You have a fair point…" Chuck concedes as he follows after his youngest daughter.

"_Sit_." Genesis points to the throne in the throne room.

"You know… You know, I think I'm good. I prefer to stand…" Chuck offers, looking at his throne as if it might bite him or leap at him and attack him.

"_Dad_." Genesis sighs and rolls her eyes, practically pushing her father into the seat. "Your job is to _lead_ Heaven. From _here_."

"Right, well… You were doing such a good job." Chuck offers again. "I mean, I could just be… Back up. You know, the extra muscle…" Chuck flexes his muscles a little as if it was impressive.

"Whatever. We'll talk about this later too. You, _stay_." Genesis tells her father in a last parting warning before flouncing out of the room to get her brothers.

**_Yes, the Salvatores are still here and Gen will get time with them. But, as Scarlett Johansson said about the Avengers and lack of romance "we have shit to Avenge!"_**

**_Remember to review! They are encouraging to me!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	28. Family Reunion

No One's POV

"Knock, knock…" Lucifer strolls confidently into Michael's room. "Gen's back with Da-" Lucifer informs his brother before cutting off, his gaze looking over to where Finn is sitting. "_Really_, Michael?" He questions his older brother.

"What?" Michael answers defensively, looking back at his younger brother.

"You gave him a _picture_ book? Come on, Michael… Even_ I_ know he's too old for that…" Lucifer rolls his eyes at his brother and gives him another look as he saunters over to where Finn is sitting contently on what suspiciously looks like a dog bed in the corner of Michael's large room.

"In my defense… He's what… How many millenniums younger than us? He may as well be a fledgling…" Michael offers back mildly barely looking up from his work.

"He's not a _baby_." Lucifer tells his brother, attempting to pluck the book out of Finn's grasp, only managing to make Finn hold onto the book harder and back into the corner where Michael had placed the dog bed.

"Oh, leave him alone, Lucifer." Michael snaps at his brother, rising to Finn's defense, and giving Lucifer a glare back. "You're scaring him."

"You actually _like_ him? He's not even Dad's creation!" Lucifer raises a brow at his older brother, but drops his hand from trying to wrangle the book from Finn's grasp.

"No… He's _tolerable_… There's a difference… He's the only decently behaved one of Gen's brood." Michael finally answers. "The triplets terrorize him."

"Okay, but stil- Fair point…" Lucifer concedes to his brother finally. "Whatever… Gen's back… With Dad… Guess even _he_ can't hide from her. She wants us in the throne room." Lucifer offers a bit offhandedly as if he could careless his Father was back in Heaven.

"Hello my sons…" Chuck speaks to his sons, the Archangels nearly all aligned as they stare at their Father who had long abandoned them centuries ago, each having their own issues with Chuck.

"_Son_." Lucifer scoffs, rolling his eyes Chuck's use of endearment, his arms crossed in defensiveness.

"I know that I left- that I-" Chuck begins.

"You abandoned us." Lucifer cuts in. "You left me in the Pit… You cast me _down_." He continues angrily.

"_Lucifer_." Michael says, his voice firm, almost as if he was reprimanding or correcting his brother.

"No, I don't care if you're back… Whatever." Lucifer rolls his eyes, his wings flicking agitatedly behind him. "You'll just leave the next time it gets too hard…" Lucifer mutters to himself.

"We're glad you're back, Father." Michael tells Chuck, his voice still somewhat stilted and formal, for although he was glad that his Father had returned to Heaven, he had still felt the loss and abandonment of his Father leaving him for so many centuries.

"Some of us…" Gabriel offers equally as offhanded and nonchalant as Lucifer, for just the same as Lucifer, didn't particularly care one way or another if Chuck was in Heaven, however, unlike Lucifer wasn't as bitter only due to the fact he hadn't been directly in the crossfire of his elder brother's fighting and squabbles and had consciously chosen to leave Heaven on his own terms.

"Father…" Genesis interrupts her brothers and Chuck, the triplets tromping in after her like ducklings in a row.

"Gen." Chuck looks visibly relieved for the interruption of the rather tense and awkward reunion between himself and his sons.

"Boys… Do you remember your grandfather, Chuck?" Genesis introduces Chuck to her children.

The triplets stared at Chuck; Balthazar the most impassive since he was the eldest and liked to pretend that he was the most mature, Castiel wide-eyed and curious, head tilted, for Castiel had never lost faith in Chuck, despite how things had gone down on Alpha10, Gadreel remained behind Genesis, his wings folded tightly to his back, for he felt the most shy out of Genesis' triplets, the reminder of what had occurred with the Garden still in the back of his mind, and Finn even further back, not even included in the trio of Genesis' triplets, inching himself slowly closer from behind the triplets and Genesis as he peered inquisitively at the Creator of the known universes and cosmos.

"Well… Go on." Genesis encourages her sons, her wings gently flicking at the boys, and her tone soft. "What are you waiting for? Go greet him." She finally urges.

"Hello boys." Chuck offers kindly, his hands fiddling with his cuffs, as if he himself was unsure after centuries being gone, how they might see him.

"Grandpa!" The triplets finally scream as they barrel towards him full speed.

"Oh, bless me…" Chuck mumbles to himself as he suddenly has three nearly full-grown Seraphs rushing at him, their wings fluffing behind him, and he's then buried under their body weight, Genesis giving them all a fond look before leaving her Father and children together to look over her ever growing pile of work that had accumulated in her absence in Heaven even if Raphael had been left in charge for the short time being, her work as Viceroy was never ending.

"Hey… Maybe we'll finally get a break?" Lucifer nudges his brother with a wing, that the only positive thought that could come to his mind with his Father's return to Heaven, clearly still resentful and bitter about all that had happened. "They can torment ol' Dad for a change? I mean, at least he can potentially keep up with the terrors… I mean… _Angels_." Lucifer corrects just in case his sister can hear him or was listening.

"I'm not betting on it." Gabriel replies completely deadpan. "Those _disasters_ have **_Dad's_** powers… And look at him? I bet Dad's gonna feel guilty and spoil them or be pulled in by their vague occasional cuteness…" Gabriel gestures to Chuck.

"What cuteness? They're _literally_ Darkness…" Michael offers sarcastically. "I would _literally_ rather be fighting Darkness than cleaning up after the triplets."

A sudden thump is heard, Finn's body landing with a slight thud on the ground, a flick of raven colored wings, Castiel's, for neither Balthazar or Gadreel had that color tone of wing, pulling back quickly under the dog pile they had made of Chuck, as if Castiel was hoping he wouldn't get caught bullying his brother.

"I stand corrected." Lucifer mutters as he watches Finn promptly get a watery look in his expression as if he was about to begin crying.

"Is he about to _cry?_" Gabriel questions, getting an incredulous look on his face. "By Father, Castiel… That little-" Gabriel mutters under his breathe, just low enough for his brothers to hear but out of ear of his sister just in case. "I'm too old for this-"

"Hey, hey… No, no, there's- there's no need for that…" Chuck frantically untangles himself from the three Seraphs, rushing over to Finn to help him up off the ground, bushing Finn off as if he was a small fledgling. "No need to cry…" Chuck tries to offer awkwardly. "Do you want me to- to make you something?"

"What is even _happening_ right now?" Michael questions with increasing disbelief.

"See? What did I tell you?" Gabriel answers his brothers. "Dad's a sucker for Gen's kiddos… Not that I'm surprised…"

"What about us, Grandpa?" Gadreel wobbles his lip, his eyes even watering a bit as he tilts his head to the side. "Don't you love us?"

"Wh- what? Of course I do, Gad!" Chuck promises. "I don't have favorites!"

"Yeah… Right…" Gabriel snorts unimpressed. "Because we _all_ believe that…"

"Dad… Did you make my children War Animals?" Genesis questions walking back into courtyard a short few hours later.

"I- I- _absolutely not!_" Chuck replies adamantly even as Gadreel cuddles up to a War Tiger, Balthazar runs around with a large War Dragon, Castiel pets a War Horse, and even Finn playing with what looks to be an animal with the head of an Eagle and the body of a Lion.

"Dad… Seriously?" Genesis sighs.

"Sorry?" Chuck shrugs sheepishly.

"Momma, look at my War Tiger!" Gadreel bounds up to his mother, snuggling into her wings.


	29. Chess Pieces

No One's POV

Despite the upcoming war with Darkness being on the forefront of every angel's minds, war was not necessarily as close as one would think; war took time, took patience, took strategy, it was a never ending game of back and forth, like chess pieces moving across an invisible field, two opponents equally matched until one ultimately conceded to the other.

Genesis mused on her errant thoughts and contemplations as well as the no shortage in her work and duties as the Viceroy as she watched her sons, including Finn, gleefully run around the main courtyard with their War Animals that her Father had made for them.

"Alright… That's enough, boys. It's time for bed." Genesis tells her sons as she sees her triplet's wings slowly begin to droop and drag as they chase one another around, all of them play fighting and chasing each other with their animals; Castiel even managing to get along with Finn, although to be fair, it may _only_ be because it was under his mother's watchful eye.

"But-" Castiel immediately complains, beginning to shoot his mother his famous, blue puppy eyes that tended to get him anything and everything he wanted.

"No, no complaining. They'll be in the stables in the morning." Genesis shakes her head. "Now, off to bed." She herds her sons towards their rooms.

"Fine." Castiel huffs a little, crankily stomping off into his room, his raven wings fluffing behind him as if he's pouting.

"S'no fair." Gadreel even manages to huff out a little as he follows his brothers, tromping after Genesis, only to push under her wing a moment later to cuddle and press up against her as they walk towards their rooms.

Tucked safely in their rooms, Finn included, Genesis settles into her own Commander's quarters, scrolls littered around her desk as the celestial sun finally dips below Heaven's horizon, prepared to finish some work that the peace and calm of the evening provided her.

With the sudden ferocity of a winter's storm or an earthquake, a blast rocketed Heaven, sending shudders through part of the citadel, immediately sounding the alarm and rousing Genesis, her armor appearing on her as she rose from her desk and flew into the hallway.

"Momma!" Castiel cries, stumbling out of his room, sleepy-eyed and looking scared, his wings flicking tightly back and forth.

"Go back to your room, Little Duck." Genesis commands, her voice brokering no debate as she begins to draw wards that would seal her children back into their rooms.

"But-"

"Room, _now_." She repeats before her wards glow bright white and seal all four of her children back into their rooms.

"_Viceroy_." Gabriel bows before Genesis as she strides out, her armor shimmering slightly, equally so, Gabriel in full battle armor.

"Report?" Genesis questions.

"Attack came from the Southern quarter. Some sort of…" Gabriel hesitates. "There is a few dozen or so…"

"Of?" Genesis prompts her brother to continue his sentence.

"Something. Amara's creation. If you'd like to call it that. Her powers are all over them, though." Gabriel says, his scouts had come back with the report of creatures, dark coils, forms, undefined, but clearly Amara's creations and design.

"Are the garrisons ready?" Genesis asks.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Genesis gives a curt nod as Michael hands over her War Horse, Aurelius.

"_For Heaven!_" Genesis cries as she takes off, Heaven's angels charging after her, a wave of angels galloping and flying through the gates of the citadel.

"For Heaven! For the Viceroy!" Gabriel echoes as his brothers follow shortly after him and Genesis.

Later, in the darkness of night, the rumbles of battle calmed, Heaven finally fell back into an almost unsettling sort of peace, the creations of Darkness defeated by the angels, and wards reset, Genesis now finding herself once again in her room surrounded by her sons, Balthazar curled behind her on the bed, Castiel and Gadreel snuggled up to her chest and stomach, and Finn nestled up to her hip.


End file.
